Harry Potter und sein Schicksal
by Traumtaenzer
Summary: Nach OdP.Harry bekommt Besuch von einem Muggel-Anwalt und ein paar Geheimnisse werden gelüftet. Harry wird Erbe eines mächtigen Clans und sagt der Zaubererwelt den Kampf an. Heir/Lord/Dumbledore bashing. Pairings unklar. Rating kann sich noch ändern
1. Die Liste

**Harry Potter und sein Schicksal**

_Kapitel 1: Die Liste_

Es sind nun drei Wochen in den Sommerferien und soweit sind es die langweiligsten, die Harry bislang hatte. Die Sonne schien ununterbrochen, kaum ein Lüftchen regte sich und die Hitze war fast schon zu stark. Die Dursleys waren durch die Ordensmitglieder so eingeschüchtert, dass es einem Außen stehenden so vorkam, als lebte Harry in einer anderen Welt und wurde nicht beachtet. Er hatte nichts zu tun, sei es Putzen für die Dursleys oder Schularbeiten für Hogwarts, da nach dem fünften Jahr keine gemacht werden mussten. Das einzige, was ihm ablenkte, waren seine Spaziergänge zum Park.

Traurig schaute der sonst gefeierte Gryffindore durch das Fenster auf den Lingustenweg hinab und kam nicht umhin sein Spiegelbild zu sehen. So sehr er es auch bestreiten wollte, konnte er es doch nicht tun. Er hatte sich verändert. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen und die Augen verquollen. Die Haare matt und ein wenig zu lang. Wenn ihn jetzt einer aus der Zaubererwelt sehen würde, würde es keiner glauben. Der gefeierte Held, der keiner sein will, wirkte geschlagen - schlicht und einfach.

Somit schwelgte der-Junge-der-lebt in Selbstmitleid und Trauer, nachdem sein Pate in den Schleier fiel. So viel Schuld er sich auch dabei gab, vergaß der letzte Potter auch nicht, dass es nicht allein seine Schuld war. Nachdem er das Jahr nochmal durchgegangen war, ist ihm klar geworden, dass es einige Ungereimtheiten gab, über die er sich erst jetzt Gedanken machte, auch wenn es mit seiner Trauer nicht groß half. Um sich alles zu verdeutlichen, schrieb er alles auf eine Liste:

_1. Warum wurde ich nicht über den Grund von Okklumentik informiert?_

_2. Ist Snapes Methode überhaupt eine gute? (kam mir nach Stunden hilfloser vor als zuvor)_

_3. Warum fiel Dumbledore nicht auf, dass Umbitch verbotene Gegenstände (Blutfeder) an Schüler benutzte? Er liest doch sonst bei allen Gedanken._

_4. Dumbledore ist Vorsitzender vom Zauberergamont; warum konnte er da nichts erreichen?_

Diese Punkte betrachten das fünfte Schuljahr und die Liste ist noch nicht ausgereift. Was ist mit den anderen Jahren? Was ist da alles fragwürdig?

_5. Hätte Dumbledore mich aus dem Turnier nehmen können?_

_6. Moody ist ein guter Freund von Dumbledore. Warum hat er in einem Jahr nicht gemerkt, dass mit Moody was nicht stimmt?_

_7. Warum gab es keine bessere Sicherung beim Feuerkelch? Jeder über 17 hätte einen Erstklässler einschreiben können._

_8. Hätte Dumbledore ein Verfahren für Sirius einrichten können? (siehe 4.)_

_9. Dumbledore liest immer die Oberflächengedanken. Warum wusste er nichts von Wurmschwanz?_

_10. Warum wusste Dumbledore nichts von dem Tagebuch und Ginny? (siehe 9.)_

_11. Warum hat Dumbledore nicht verbreitet, wer Voldemort wirklich ist? Hätte einige von ihm ferngehalten._

_12. Warum hat Hagrid nicht einen Zauberstab bekommen, nachdem die Unschuld bewiesen wurde?_

_13. Warum hat Dumbledore Hagrid nicht mehr verteidigt, als Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurde? (D wusste ja, wer es wirklich war und sagte nichts)_

_14. Quirrel versucht ein Jahr lang den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen. Warum hat D nichts gemerkt?_

_15. Aufgaben konnten Erstklässler lösen. Wie sollte das dann einen voll ausgebildeten Zauberer aufhalten?_

_16. Hogwartsbrief war an Schrank unter der Treppe adressiert, warum hat D nichts unternommen?_

Harry fragt sich, ob an dieser Liste etwas dran sein kann, oder ob alles darin nicht doch einer überschwänglichen Phantasie zu zuordnen ist. Wenn man allein gelassen wird und nichts zu tun hat, außer an die Decke zu starren oder spazieren zu gehen, kann man das wohl nachvollziehen.

Hätte Dumbledore ihm doch nur mitgeteilt, dass Voldemort falsche Bilder schicken kann, dann wäre er viel vorsichtiger gewesen und hätte härter Okklumentik geübt, aber nein, er darf ja von nichts wissen und nun ist Sirius tot. Es tat weh, darüber nachzudenken. Jede Hoffnung auf ein Leben mit seinem Paten ist zerstört und er trug wenigstens eine Teilschuld daran.

Der-Junge-der-lebt hat in der Zeit, in der er im Lingustenweg verweilt, nur alle drei Tage einen Brief an den Orden geschrieben, aber keinen einzigen erhalten. Irgendwie läuft alles genauso wie vorheriges Jahr. Dumbledore hat mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln den Tagespropheten abbestellt und seine Freunde schreiben ihm auch nicht. Somit hat er keine Ahnung, was und ob Voldemort was treibt. Seine stillen Aufpasser lassen sich auch nicht blicken und sagen kein Wort. Irgendwie gaben diese keinen Mucks von sich, so dass er sich fragte, ob seine Wärter überhaupt da waren.

In einer Woche ist Harrys Geburtstag und er wird 16 Jahre alt. In dieser Zeit hat er so viel erlebt, wie andere in einem ganzen Leben nicht. _Wie wird es weiter gehen?_ Fragte sich Harry öfters, denn wenn die letzten Jahre für ihn durchschnittlich waren, wie sieht es dann erst in der Zukunft für ihn aus?

**AN: **Ist meine erste Geschichte, also seid nicht zu hart mit mir. :) Über Kritik und Lob würde ich mich freuen, denn wie soll man herausfinden, ob die Geschichte gut/schlecht ist, wenn man keine Resonanz hat?

Noch nicht ausgereift, ich feile noch an den ersten kapiteln, daher freue ich mich über jede kritik


	2. Der Anwalt

**Harry Potter und sein Schicksal**

_Kapitel 2: Der Anwalt_

Es waren noch 3 Tage bis zu seinem Geburtstag und es war langweilig. Harry Potter lag auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke – mal wieder. Wenn er noch lange bei seinen Verwandten bleiben muss, würde er verrückt. Hedwig war gerade wieder von ihrem letzten Flug zum Orden zurückgekehrt – natürlich ohne Antwort – als es klingelte.

Der Junge mit der Narbe rührte sich nicht, denn wer wollte schon zu ihm?

Im Erdgeschoss hörte Harry, wie sich sein Onkel, der eher einem Walross glich, zur Tür begab.

Nach kurzer Zeit schrie Vernon die Treppe hinauf: "Junge, beweg dich sofort hier runter!"

Verwirrt und doch froh über die Unterbrechung seiner trüben Gedanken machte sich Harry auf ins Foyer. Dort, in der Tür, stand ein Mann von ca. 60 Jahren in einem grauen Anzug. Dieser hatte eine Halbglatze, war etwa 1,85 Meter groß und recht schlank.

Völlig unbeeindruckt von Harrys Onkel kam er auf Harry zu und streckte seine Hand aus. Verdutzt nahm Harry sie worauf der Mensch sich vorstellte: „Hallo, ich bin Matthew O´Conner und Sie sind Harrison Potter, Sohn von James und Lily Potter?" Beim letzten Teil schaute Mr. O´Conner Harry fragend an.

Unser Held, dem die Berühmtheit zwar auf den Senkel ging, sich damit jedoch abgefunden hatte, war überrascht. _Er kennt mich nicht? Ist also kein Zauberer. Kein Wunder, dass Vernon ihn reingelassen hat._

„Harrison? Wieso Harrison Potter? Ich bin Harry Potter, sonst haben Sie Recht, Sir."

„Dann scheint es mir, als habe man Ihnen nie Ihren vollen Namen gesagt? Wie dem auch sei, ich habe etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen. Können wir irgendwo ungestört miteinander reden?"

Da wurde Harry etwas rot. „Sicher, kommen sie rein. Wir können in meinem Zimmer über Ihre Angelegenheit reden. Dort dürfte es relativ ruhig sein." Mit diesen Worten winkte der junge Zauberer den Anwalt hinein und die Treppe hinauf und an einem verdutztem Vernon vorbei.

In Harrys Zimmer angekommen, lud der Besitzer des Zimmers Mr. O´Conner ein, auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl platz zu nehmen und setzte sich aufs Bett ihm gegenüber.

Als sich der Anwalt sich im Zimmer umsah, war Harry froh, seine magischen Gegenstände nicht offen herumliegen zu haben. Nur Hedwig wirkte in dem Zimmer etwas wunderlich, was Matthew O´Conner jedoch nicht anmerkte.

Als dessen Augen wieder auf Harry zum Ruhen kamen, fing er an zu erklären: „Am 26. Juli 1981 kamen James Potter und Lily Evans Potter zu mir und baten um meine Hilfe als Anwalt. Sie sagten mir, dass sie um ihr Leben fürchten müssen, gingen aber nicht näher darauf ein." fragend schaute O´Conner Harry an, der nichtssagend mit den Schultern zuckte. „Sie erklärten mir, dass sie im Falle ihres Todes alles geklärt hätten, jedoch auch für Sie, Mr. Potter, alles Mögliche tun wollen. Ihr Testament sei geschrieben und hinterlegt, machten sich jedoch um Sie große Sorgen. Somit traten Ihre Eltern mit einem ungewöhnlichen Wunsch an mich ran. Aber bevor ich Ihnen diesen Wunsch erkläre, soll ich Ihnen diesen Brief übergeben" Mit diesen Worten zog Mr O´Conner einen Umschlag aus einem Aktenkoffer, den Harry noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte und reichte diesen an Harry weiter.

In geschwungener Schrift stand sein Name -Harrison James Potter- auf dem Umschlag. Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete eben jener den Brief und zog einen Bogen Pergament hervor, den er zu lesen begann:

_Lieber Harry,_

_falls du diesen Brief liest, sind wir entweder gestorben oder wir schauen über deine Schulter, während du liest. Wir hoffen natürlich auf letzteres, jedoch glaube ich nicht, dass wir dir dann diesen Brief gegeben hätten._

_Wir wissen, dass wir ein Primärziel Voldemorts sind und damit stark gefährdet. Aus diesem Grund haben wir versucht, alles für deine Zukunft zu sichern. Bei Gringotts ist unser Testament hinterlegt, und wir haben auch eine Liste hinterlegt mit Leuten, denen wir dich anvertrauen würden, im Falle eines Falles._

_Da James und ich beide wissen, dass die Zaubererwelt nicht so ist, wie sie sein sollte und unsere Wünsche nicht unbedingt entsprochen werden, haben wir auch eine letzte Maßnahme getroffen._

_Da du diesen Brief liest, ist es auch leider nötig geworden, denn nur, wenn du bei meiner Schwester Petunia aufgewachsen bist, soll die letzte Maßnahme zu deinem 16. Geburtstag angegangen werden._

_Bei dir sollte nun ein Anwalt der Kanzlei „O´Conner & Newman" sein. Er wird dir Papiere zum Unterschreiben vorlegen, die auch Gültigkeit in unserer Welt haben. (Reiche sie dazu bei Gringotts ein. Die Kobolde erledigen den Rest) Der Anwalt wird dir alles Nähere erklären._

_Nachdem alles erledigt ist, warte bis zu deinem Geburtstag und gehe dann zu Gringotts, um einen Erbschaftstest zu machen._

_Wir wünschen dir alles Gute und hoffen, dass wir dir hiermit einen letzten Dienst erweisen können._

_In Liebe,_

_Lily Potter und** James Potter**_

_PS: Im Umschlag müsste noch eine Münze liegen. Halte sie und sage „Freieit" und du wirst zur Winkelgasse gebracht. (Gehe nicht vor deinem Geburtstag zu Gringotts!_

Nachdem Harry den Brief gelesen hatte, schaute er O´Conner mehr verwirrt als traurig an. Er verstand nicht recht, was seine Eltern gemeint hatten und bat den Anwalt still um Erklärung.

„James und Lily Potter kamen zu mir, um im Falle ihres Todes nach Ihnen zu sehen, Mr. Potter." Als Harry unterbrechen wollte, hob Matthew O´Conner eine Hand und bat ihn, noch kurz zu schweigen. „Falls Sie zu Petunia Dursley gebracht würden, sollte ich bis kurz vor Ihrem 16. Geburtstag warten, um an Sie heranzutreten. Genau dieser Fall ist eingetreten. Nun wollten Ihre Eltern, dass Sie emanzipiert werden. Das heißt, dass Sie dem Gesetz nach volljährig sind. Dies ist zwar ungewöhnlich, zu tun, wenn das Kind erst 1 Jahr ist, hat aber vor dem Gesetz Gültigkeit, da Ihre Eltern die Papiere auf Sie als 16-jährigen bezogen."

Mit dem zog der Anwalt mehrere Dokumente hervor, die er an Harry weitergab. In diesen sah Harry nach einigen Lesen, dass James und Lily Potter für eine Emanzipation sind und diese mit 16 aktiv werden würde. Nun musste Harry dem nur zustimmen. Lächelnd blicke er auf und schaute den Anwalt an: „Haben Sie einen Stift?"


	3. Gringotts

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es bisher und feue mich, ein neues Kapitel zu bringen. Ich bin sozusagen noch in der Testphase, daher schreibe ich die ersten Kapitel hin und wieder leicht um (Form, nicht Inhalt). Also nicht schlimm, wenn ihr es nicht nochmal lest, aber ich denke, die Kapitel sind doch ausführlicher geworden und werden es auch noch, da mir gesagt wurde, dem ersten mangele es an Details. Ich versuche Kritik zu berücksichtigen und freue mich daher sehr darüber, da dies absolutes Neuland ist.

Viel Spass beim Lesen

**Harry Potter und sein Schicksal**

_Kapitel 3: Gringotts  
_

Es war eine ruhige Sommernacht in London. Die Straßen wurden nur von dem Licht der Straßenlaternen erhellt. Hin und wieder sah man eine Katze umherschleichen oder ein Auto sich den weg durch das Labyrinth an Straßen bahnen, ansonsten war es ruhig. So sah es auch vor einem Pub aus, den nur eine kleine Anzahl an Menschen sehen konnten. Die Farbe war an manchen Stellen abgeblättert und an anderen verblasst.

In dem Moment erschien vor dem Pub, dessen Name „Der tropfende Kessel" in der Zaubererwelt berühmt war, ein junger Mann. Er schien recht klein, was durch seine überdimensionale Kleidung noch verstärkt wurde und trug noch eine Baseballmütze, die tief ins Gesicht gezogen wurde und etwas zu verstecken schien. Als dieser Mann sich an der Stirn kratzte, rutschte die Kappe kurz hoch und man konnte eine Narbe in Form eines Blitzes erkennen. Über eine Schulter war ein grauer Rucksack geschwungen.

Harry schaute sich um und machte sich zielstrebig auf den Eingang der Kneipe zu und trat ein. Da es das erste Mal für den Potter Erben war, dass er zu dieser Zeit im tropfenden Kessel ankam, wusste er nicht, was ihn erwartet. Im Pub war ein reges Treiben: Von zwielichtigen Gestalten bis hin zu Jugendlichen, die die Volljährigkeit gerade so erreichten, war alles vorhanden. Harry hielt den Blick gesenkt und machte sich eilig auf den Weg zur Hintertür, um in die Winkelgasse zu kommen. Zum Glück wurde er nicht groß beachtet und schlüpfte so ungesehen in die Winkelgasse.

Während er sich auf den Weg zur Bank machte, musste Harry daran denken, was im Haus seiner Verwandten passiert ist, als der Anwalt verschwand, nachdem der Gryffindore alles unterzeichnet und seine Kopien entgegengenommen hatte.

_+++Flashback+++_

_Nachdem Harry sich von Mr. O´Conner verabschiedet hatte, schloss er die Haustür und wollte wieder zurück in sein Zimmer gehen. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er direkt in die Schweinchenaugen seines Onkels, der sich vor ihm aufbaute._

_Er schrie: „Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt, du Freak? Und haben wir dir nicht gesagt, dass wir hier nicht deine Leute dulden? Jetzt fangen die schon an, am hellerlichten Tag hier aufzutauchen?"_

_Als Vernon kurz anhielt, um Luft zu holen, ergriff Harry schnell die Chance, um vielleicht eine Predigt von ein paar Stunden zu unterbrechen: „Nein, Onkel, das war keiner von meinen Leuten. Das war ein ganz normaler Mensch und hat nichts mit meinen zu tun." Harry wollte ihm nicht auf die Nase binden, dass das ein Anwalt war, der von den Potters vor 15 Jahren engagiert wurde._

_Das Walross auf zwei Beinen schaute Harry zweifelnd an und fing an, über die Unnatürlichkeit Harrys zu faseln, werlchem Angesprochener erst nach einer halben Stunde entkommen konnte._

_Mit einem Seufzen fiel die Zimmertür hinter ihm ins Schloss und Harry stellte sich auf ein paar Tage Wartezeit ein. Jetzt, wo er ein Datum hatte, konnte er die letzten Tage auch noch aushalten und sogar die Langeweile in Kauf nehmen._

_+++Flashback Ende+++_

Die letzten Tage sind recht ruhig verlaufen und diesen Abend hatte er sich einen alten Rucksack Dudleys geschnappt, sein Fotoalbum, Umhang und Karte der Rumtreiber eingepackt, seinen Zauberstab in die Hosentasche gesteckt und den Portkey aktiviert.

Nun stand Harry vor dem weißen, schiefen Gebäude, welches die Zaubererbank Gringotts beherbergte. Diese war zum Glück 24 Stunden am Tag offen, denn laut den Kobolden wartet Gold nicht auf Öffnungszeiten. Noch einmal atmet der junge Potter tief durch und trat durch die großen Doppeltüren und auf die Tresen zu, die für ihn zum ersten Mal ohne Kunden waren. Er nahm seine Mütze ab und fragte den ersten Kobold: „Ich würde gerne mit jemanden über Erbschaftsabglegenheiten sprechen."

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Harrys Narbe, rief der Kobold nach einem, wie es Harry schien, Laufburschen, dem ein nervöser Gryffindore folgte. Vor einer großen Tür, an der seltsame Zeichen standen und darunter „Erbschaftsangelegenheiten – Swiftaxe", klopfte der Kobold an und trat von der Tür weg.

Nach einem herrischen „Herein" öffnete Harry vorsichtig die Tür und schaute in ein opulentes Büro. Es war mit viel Gold verziert und an den Wänden hingen einige Waffen. Von Axten bis zu Kurzschwertern war alles vorhanden. Der letzte Potter straffte die Schultern und sagte mutiger als er sich fühlte: „Ich bin Harry Potter und mir wurde gesagt, ich solle einen Erbschaftstest machen und ich hoffe, Sie können bei einer weiteren Angelegenheit behilflich sein, Sir." Danach deutete er eine leichte Verbeugung an.

Swiftaxe, so vermutete Harry, zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe: „Setzten Sie sich. Ich hätte eigentlich schon eher mit Ihnen gerechnet. Um genau zu sein, mit Ihrem magischen Vormund an Ihrem 11. Geburtstag – wie Sie ihn auch jetzt hier bräuchten, Mr. Potter, da Sie die Zustimmung Ihres Vormundes brauchen, um einen Erbschaftstest zu machen."

„Ja, das wäre auch die weitere Angelegenheit, in der ich Hilfe bräuchte. Ich habe hier Papiere" damit zog Harry seine Unterlagen aus dem Rucksack und reichte sie an den Kobold weiter „die meine Emanzipation in der Muggelwelt erklären. Laut meinem Anwalt werden diese an meinem 16. Geburtstag gültig -also heute. Aber was und/oder wer ist mein magischer Vormund?"

Swiftaxe hob noch die andere Braue und besah sich die Dokumente. Nach einer viertel Stunde meinte er anerkennend: „Da scheint sich jemand aber Mühe für Ihre Zukunft gemacht zu haben. Hier scheint alles rechtens zu sein und da das Ministerium dies anerkennt, werden Sie auch in der magischen Welt emanzipiert."

„Wie lange dauert das?" „Nicht lange. Eine Stunde vielleicht, Mr. Potter. Und ein magisher Vormund wird eingesetzt, wenn ein magisches Kind magischer Eltern bei Muggeln aufwächst. In Ihrem Falle wäre das Albus Dumbledore." So, wie der Name ausgesprochen wurde, klang das nicht gerade positiv für den Schulleiter.

Verdattert schaute Harry den Banker an: „Warum habe ich denn nichts davon gewusst? Hätte er mir denn nichts sagen müssen?"

„Aber sicher. Eigentlich hätte Dumbledore regelmäßig bei Ihnen Besuche machen müssen, Ihnen die magische Welt näher bringen müssen und sie auf den Eintritt in Hogwarts vorbereiten müssen."

Verwirrt und wütend schluckte Harry: „Ich kann mich nicht an einen Besuch erinnern, von der magischen Welt habe ich erst einen Monat vor Schulbeginn erfahren und vorbereitet wurde ich auch nicht. Im Moment will ich nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Können wir weitermachen mit dem Test oder muss erst die Emanzipation durch sein?"

Swiftaxe nickte und während er eine Schale mit Runen verziert, eine Glasflasche mit einer blass blauen Flüssigkeit und einen Bogen Pergament holte, sprach der Kobolt: „Natürlich können wir mit dem Erbschaftstest fortfahren. Die Emanzipation ist mehr eine Formalität und somit steht uns nichts im Weg.

„Sie müssen nun 9 Tropfen Blut in die Flasche tropfen lassen. Dann wird das Pergament in die Schale gelegt und der Trank darüber gegossen. Nach 10 Minuten wurde Ihr Blut analysiert und Ihre Erbschaften erscheinen auf dem Pergament."

Erleichtert folgte Harry den Anweisungen. Mit Hilfe eines Dolches von Swiftaxe ließ er sein Blut in den Trank tropfen und schüttete anschließend dieses auf das Pergament in die Schale.

Nach ca. 15 Minuten war die Flüssigkeit von dem Pergament aufgesaugt und es fing an Linien zu bilden, die sich in Worte formten. Swiftaxe nahm den Bogen aus der Schale. Nach einem längeren Blick schossen seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe, blinzelte Harry an und murmelte: „Ein unerwartetes Ergebnis, würde ich meinen..."


	4. Das Erbe

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze nichts, alles Rowling (Gilt auch für die ersten 3 Kapitel)**

AN: Hier ist das Nächste Kapitel und mal ein Danke an die Leute, die mir geschrieben haben. Baut echt auf, so was zu hören. falls Jemand Ideen hat, kann mir gerne schreiben und wenn die gut reinpassen, werde ich die mit einarbeiten.

**Harry Potter und sein Schicksal**

_Kapitel 4: Das Erbe_

Nach dem gemurmelten „Ein unerwartetes Ergebnis, würde ich meinen…" reichte Swiftaxe das Pergament zu Harry hinüber.

Mit zittrigen Fingern nahm der Pottererbe den Bogen entgegen und musste schlucken. Er soll das alles erben? Er, der nie genug zu essen bekommen hatte. Er, der bei seinen Verwandten putzen musste seit er fünf war. Er, der in der Nachbarschaft als Krimineller abgestempelt wurde. Okay, er wusste nicht alle Namen zuzuordnen, doch wusste er, dass einige derer, die er kannte, reich waren.

Bekannte Namen waren unter anderem Potter, Black, Gryffindor und Slytherin. Ein überraschender Name war Warren, obwohl der Hauptzweig vor langer Zeit nach Amerika auswanderte. Alles in allem kamen wohl gut 15 Namen zusammen, von denen ihm wohl die Hälfte unbekannt war. Mit einem traurig melancholischen Lächeln fuhr Harry die Namen Potter und Black nach. Das Sirius auf der Liste stand, brachte die Situation erst richtig hervor. Sirius war tot und würde nicht mehr wiederkommen. Ein paar Tränen lösten sich und es dauerte eine Weile, bis Harry sich wieder im Griff hatte. Mit leicht roten Augen schaute Harry danach hoch zu Swiftaxe.

Dieser hatte in der Zwischenzeit seinen Schock überwunden und Dokumente heranschaffen lassen, die den Schreibtisch gut füllten. Der Kobold hatte einen geschaftsmäßigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt und ignorierte das liese Schniefen Harrys: "Wären Sie damit einverstanden, wenn wir zuerst über die Ihnen schon bekannten Erbschaften eingehen und dann auf die für Sie unerwarteten und fremden zu sprechen kommen, Mr. Potter? Haben Sie Fragen die Sie zuerst beantwortet haben möchten, bevor wir beginnen? Das Ganze kann eine Weile dauern, da einige Erben recht groß sind."

Harry, froh, etwas System in das ganze Durcheinander zu bringen, nickte erleichtert: "Ja, bitte, Mr. Swiftaxe," "Nur Swiftaxe, Mr. Potter", warf der Kobold daraufhin ein "Entschuldigen Sie, Swiftaxe, dann nennen Sie mich bitte Harry. Ich würde gerne wissen, wie ich Erbe der Black-Familie sein kann, wenn ich doch kein Blackblut in mir habe. Sollte Draco Malfoy nicht der Haupterbe sein?"

Swiftaxe war überrascht über Harrys Freundlichkeit und Respekt, den dieser einem für die Zaubererwelt allgemein niederen Volk entgegen brachte und nickte zu dem Vorschlag: "Danke Harry, lasses Sie mich kurz in den Unterlagen nachschauen." Nach einigem Blättern schaute Swiftaxe wieder auf und erklärte: "Ihr Großvater väterlicher Seits heiratete Dorothea Black, zweite Tochter aus der Hauptlinie. Daher haben Sie Anspruch, der dem von Mr. Malfoy gleichkommt. Da Sie der Patensohn vom vor Kurzen verschiedenen Lord Black sind, wird Ihr Anspruch stärker, gäbe es kein Testament. Dieses ist zwar schon 1981 geschrieben worden, aber neuere hätten keine Gültigkeit wegen dem Status, in dem sich Lord Black befand. In diesem vermacht Lord Black all seinen Besitz Ihnen inklusive Ländereien und Titel. Zum Zeitpunkt des Testaments war das nicht viel, da Lord Black damals den Titel nicht erhalten hatte und von der Familie ausgeschlossen wurde. Da er aber letzter der Hauptlinie war, fiel der Titel jedoch auf ihn zurück und somit nun auf Sie, Harry."

Harry musste das erstmal verarbeiten und schluckte betreten. Als er fragte, dachte er nicht, dass er eine so umfassende Antwort erhalten würde. Sirius hatte ihm alles hinterlassen. "Danke, das war sehr ausführlich. Können wir mit dem Potter-teil beginnen? Ich würde gerne mehr darüber erfahren."

Nickend schaute sich der Kobold auf seinem Schreibtisch um und hob eine dicke Akte hervor: "Sicher, Harry. Zuerst möchte ich Ihnen das Testament von Ihren Eltern vorlegen", sagte Swiftaxe und reichte die Dokumente hinüber zu Harry.

**_Letzter Wille und Testament_**

_Dies ist mein letzter Wille und Testament. Alle frührenen Testamente sind damit null und nichtig. Ich, James Harold Potter, Lord Potter und Nachfahre Gryffindors, im Vollbeistz meines Geistes, frei von jeglichen Zaubern, erkläre dieses Testament gültig und rechtskräftig im Falle meines Todes._

_Im Falle meines Todes hinterlasse ich meiner Frau ein Haus aus dem Potterbesitz ihrer Wahl und eine Summe von 5.000 Galleonen monatlich und eine einmalige Summe von 150.000 Galleonen. Liebe Lily, falls du das lesen solltest -in diesen unsicheren Zeiten weiß man nie- sollst du wissen, dass ich dir alles hinterlassen hätte. Jedoch fällt unser Harry in diese Position. Ich liebe dich über alles und ich hoffe, dir wird ein langes und gutes Leben zu Teil._

_Remus Lupin, einem guten Freund von mir, hinterlasse ich 20.000 Galleonen. Kauf dir eine neue Gaderobe_,_ Moony, und gib Snape saures._

_Sirius Black hinterlasse ich das wertvollste, was ich habe. Meinen Sohn Harrison James Potter. Achte auf ihn, als wäre es dein eigener und pass auch auf Lily-Flower auf. Du weißt, das sind mir die wichtigsten Personen in meinem Leben und ich würde sie keinem anderen anvertrauen als dir, mein Bruder.  
_

_Meinen gesamten Besitz, Länder, Gold und Titel, vermache ich meinem Sohn Harrison James Potter. Da der Besitz nur an einen Potter vererbt werden darf, kann ich es meiner Frau, Lily Diane Potter nicht vermachen. Bis zu der Zeit, in der mein Sohn nicht in der Lage ist, selbst den Familienbesitz zu verwalten, setze ich Lily Diane Evans Potter als Regentin und Verwalterin des Vermögens ein._

_Im Falle, dass Lily mich nicht um 5 Tage überlebt, fällt ihr Teil ebenso in die Hände von Harrison James Potter. Harry ist das wichtigste für uns und daher haben wir, Lily und ich, eine Liste erstellt, im Falle, dass wir Harry nicht aufwachsen sehen können. Im Falle unseres Todes soll Harrison James Potter zu folgenden Personen kommen. Falls der erste der Liste nicht die Möglichkeit hat, ist der nächste der Liste afuzusuchen:_

_1. Sirius Black, Pate  
2. Alice Longbottom, Patin  
3. Remus Lupin  
4. Amelia Bones  
5. Amos Diggory  
6. Minerva McGonagall _

_Im Falle, das keiner meinen Sohn aufnehmen kann, soll Harrison zur Adoption in eine magische Familie freigegeben werden, danach in der Muggelwelt. Sollte dies alles keine Ergebnisse für Harry bringen, soll er in ein Waisenhaus gegeben werden._

_Derjenige, der Harry zu sich nimmt, übernimmt nicht nur die Verantwortung, ihn zu erziehen, sondern ihn auf sein Erbe vorzubereiten und bis zu seiner Übernahme der Finanzen und Besitztümer diese zu verwalten. Die Kobolde von Gringtts übernehmen den Großteil dieser Aufgabe, falls es so gewünscht ist. Ich habe Vertrauen auf deren Disretion und Ehrlichkeit. Der Vormund wird als Regent des Pottervermögens angesehen und trägt Verantwortung für die Verwaltung des Vermögens. Durch diese Bürde wird dem Regent ein jährliches Gehalt von 7,500 Galleonen zugesprochen. Zusätzlich erhält der Regent für die Zeit Harrys Aufwachsens eine monatliche Summe von 250 Galleonen.  
_

_**Unter gar keinen Umständen, und sollten diese noch so einleutend klingen, soll Harrison James Potter jemals zu Petunia Evans Dursley und ihrer Familie gehen. Sie hassen alles was magisch ist und ich glaube nicht, dass Harry dort ein glückliches und zufriedenes Leben führen kann/wird.**_

_Harry, ich hoffe, du musst diese Zeilen nie lesen und hast uns noch bei dir, wenn du erwachsen bist, aber in der momentanen Zeit weiß man leider nie, was der nächste Tag bringt. Ich liebe dich und ich hoffe, du bist wunderbar geworden und hast eine nette Familie._

_Godrics Hollow, den 14. März 1981 James Harold Potter_

_Zeuge: Albus Dumbledore_

Mit zittrigen Händen fasste Harry nach dem Testament von Lily und las dies. Es war wesentlich kürzer, sprach aber über die gleichen Maßnahmen für Harry, falls sie sterben sollten. Ebenso hatte Dumbledore als Zeuge fungiert.

Frustriert sah der-Junge-der-lebte zu Swiftaxe auf und wusste nicht, welchem Gefühl er nachgeben sollte. Trauer, weil seine Eltern nicht da waren; Dankbarkeit, weil seine Eltern zu solchen Längen gegangen sind, um ihn sicher zu wissen, Ärger, weil Dumbledore darüber wusste und gegen seine Eltern gehndelt hat; Frust, weil er nichts davon wusste.

Letzten Endes war es der Ärger und der Frust, der die Überhand nahmen. Er hatte immer ungläubiger die Testamente gelesen und schrie fast, als er sah, dass Albus Dumbledore wusste, dass er gegen den Willen seiner Eltern zu den Dursleys geschickt Wut wurde so groß, dass ein Wind durch das Büro zu fegen schien und die Möbel fingen an zu rattern. Swiftaxe beobachtete das ganze mit großen Augen. Was konnte in dem Testament gestanden Haben, was den jungen Zauberer so aufregte, dass seine Magie verrückt spielte? Aber das war auch im Moment egal, denn wenn er nichts unternähme, würde wohl nicht viel von seinem Büro übrig bleiben.

Mit einer so sanften Stimme, wie es für ein Kobold möglich ist (AN: also nicht sehr) sprach er auf Harry beruhigend ein, bis nach ein paar Minuten die Magie zurück ging und Harry mehrmals tief Luft holte. Swiftaxe war vorerst beruhigt, jedoch immernoch vorsichtig und hielt konstant ein Auge auf den jungen Potter.

Harry, angestrengt um Ruhe bemüht, fragte leise: "Wenn das Testament nicht in allen Punkten erfüllt wurde, was passiert dann? Sie wissen ja, dass ich in der Muggelwelt groß wurde, also sind einige Punkte nicht befolgt worden. Und wer war der Testamentsvollstrecker?"

Swiftaxe schaute Harry an, grinste und zeigte dabei eindeutig zu viele Zähne, Harrys Meinung nach: "Albus Dumbledore ist der Vollstrecker der Testamente und hat den Platz als Regent eingenommen. Jetzt, wo Sie emanzipiert sind, können wir was unternehmen. Vorher waren uns leider die Hände gebunden, da Dumbledore im Ministerium als Ihr Regent eingetragen wurde. Da Sie nicht über Ihr Erbe aufgeklärt wurden und dies nun erst wissen, können Sie die Aufträge, Anlagen, Geldtransaktionen und Stimmen für Wahlen im Zauberergamont wiederrufen. Die Aufstellungen habe ich hier vorliegen, falls Sie das nachschauen wollen."

Erschöpft ließ sich Harry in den Sessel sinken und lächelte den Kobold sehr leicht an. "Nein, ich möchte nur sehen, was an Transaktionen von meinen Konto gemacht wurde, alles andere würde ich gerne in Ruhe machen." "Konten, Harry, Konten -Mehrzahl. Sie besitzen von Seiten der Potters 4 Goldverliese. Das Familienverlies, eins jeweils für Ihre Eltern und der Trustfund, der Ihnen für die Schulzeit ausreichen sollte. Dann kommen noch zwei Verliese mit Gegenstände hinzu. Darüber weiß ich allerdings nichts genaueres." Mit dem reichte Swiftaxe eine von den vielen Akten zu Harry. "Wir von Gringotts haben Überweisungen mit gleichen Zielen untereinander gesetzt, damit Sie einen besseren Überblick haben."

Einige Minuten sah Harry durch die Bögen und erschauderte bei den Summen, die auf den Konten lagen. Wenn diese Verliese ein Anzeichen darauf geben, wie viel die anderen Familien haben, so sollte seine Familie, sollte er jemals eine haben, über dutzende Generationen nicht arbeiten müssen. In seinem Trustfund lagen alleine noch ca. 1,6 Millionen Galleonen. Wenn er die Zahlen richtig gelesen hat, befinden sich im Familienverlies rund 245 Millionen Galleonen. Wenn eine Galeone fünf Pfund wert waren, dann reichte der Trust schon alleine aus, um komfortabel zu leben. Was ihn jedoch erschütterte waren die Zahlungen, die aus den Konten hervorgehen. So haben die Dursleys seit November 1981 250 Galleonen im Monat bekommen. Das sind fast 45.000 Galleonen in all den Jahren, von denen Harry nicht eine gesehen hatte. Das waren ca. 225.000 Pfund, die Harry zugestanden hätten für Kleidung, Essen, Spielzeug und Dinge zum verwöhnen. Doch wurden davon wohl die teuren Urlaube, Spielzeuge für Dudley und die vielen Gechenke bezahlt. Nicht zu vergessen das Auto, welches regelmäßig erneuert wurde.

Dumbledore hingegen hatte sich die 7.500 Galleonen, die dem Regent zustanden, auch genommen, was kein Problem gewesen wäre, wenn das nicht monatlich geschehen wäre. Somit hat er sich 1,4 Millionen Galleonen genommen, wovon ihm nur 115.000 zustanden, wenn man wohlwollend ist und er sich um Harry gekümmert hätte, wie es einem Regent und Vormund gebührt. Außerdem waren da noch jährliche Beiträge für einen "Verein für die Arterhaltung von gefährdeten Vögeln", die mit 2000 Galleonen pro Jahr doch etwas aus dem Rahmen liefen und erst anfingen, als Harry Waise wurde. Ebenso zahlte er in einen "Fond für benachteilligte Hogwartsschüler" ein, wobei die Summe sich im ganzen auf ca 240.000 Galleonen belief.

Hinzu kamen noch Barabholungen von einigen Leuten. Es schien Harry so, als hätte jeder auf sein Trustfund zugriff. Harry hatte einmal pro Jahr ca. 300 Galleonen genommen, denn wie viel Geld brauchte man schon in einem Internat? Zwei Namen, die Harry sehr erschütternd fand, waren Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger. Seitdem er 11 war, hob Ron Gold ab, wofür, das konnte Harry nur ahnen. Hermine war seit ihrem 2 Schuljahr dabei. Es schien Harry so, als hätte er ihre ganzen Bücher gekauft. Alles in allem hatten sie ihn um 4500 Galleonen erleichtert. _Was habe ich nur getan, dass Hermine und Ron so hinter meinem Rücken so was tun? Und warum? Was haben die getan, um an das Gold zu kommen? _fragte sich Harry aufgebracht. Als der zweite Weasley in den Listen auftauchte, hatte sich so etwas wie ein Dämpfer auf die Gefühle des Gryffindors gelegt. Er merkte zwar noch alles, aber als wäre er der Welt etwas entrückt. _Ginny..._

Hektisch blätterte Harry weiter durch die Bögen. Schulgeld war wohl richtig, aber bei Dumbi war sich Harry nun bei nichts mehr sicher. Er würde Swiftaxe fragen. Warum er Zahlungen an das Ministerium machte, wusste er nicht, genauso wenig, wie er wusste, was er mit Fudge zu tun hat, dass der Geld bekommt...

Letzendlich blickte Harry zu Swiftaxe hoch und frage mehrere Fragen auf einmal: "Was ist der "Fond für benachteilligte Hogwartsschüler"? Warum können so viele auf mein Konto zugreifen? Kann ich das Gold wiederbekommen? Wieso fragte keiner, wem das Verließ gehört? Was sind das für Zahlungen an das Ministerium? Und warum bezieht Fudge Gelder? Und sind die Schulgelder korrekt?"

Swiftaxe zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und fing an, die Fragen zu beantworten: "Der Fond ist ein Verlies im Namen von Dumbledore. Bislang sind Sie der einzige Einzahlende. Bei dem Verein ist es übrigens ähnlich ausgelegt. Wer einen Schlüssel zum Verlies hat, kann zwar nicht automatisch zu ihrem Verlies, aber wenn der Regent zustimmt, sind wir machtlos. Wir bedauern das zutiefst, denn es entspricht nicht unserer Politik. Das Ministerium bekommt Geld für den Sitz im Zauberergamont als Gebühr. Ebenso ist das Schulgeld korrekt. Dumbledore wäre sonst bei den Schulräten aufgefallen. Was Fudge jedoch für ein Recht hat, weiß ich nicht, aber es kommt von Dumbledore." Das letzte wurde abfällig betont.

"Kann ich was von dem Gold wiederbekommen?" "Oh, ich vergas das eben. Wir konnten zwar nichts offiziell machen, haben jedoch die Gelder verfolgt und können einiges wiederbeschaffen, jedoch nicht alles, da nicht alles bei uns in der Bank liegt. Ich kann jedoch veranlassen, dass das Gold eingekagt wird wegen Diebstahl und Betrug."

"Das ist gut zu wissen, jedoch möchte ich das noch nicht. Ich möchte mir erst meine Gedanken dazu machen. Können Sie die Verliese einfrieren und im Falle einer Abhebung mich benachrichtigen?" Völlig erledigt sank Harry tiefer in seinen Sessel "Können wir morgen weiter machen? Ich kann nicht mehr und ich muss schlafen und darüber nachdenken, was ich jetzt weiter machen werde."

"Aber sicherlich. Wir haben die Konten als gefroren markiert und werden keine Abbuchung zulassen. Ebenso werden wir die Überweisungen ab jetzt stoppen. Es war auch schon so eine Menge Information und es ist auch noch einiges. Wir können das hier fortsetzen, wenn Sie soweit sind. Aber bevor Sie gehen, Harry, muss ich Ihnen noch diese Ringe übergeben" zwei wunderschön gearbeitete Ringe -einer aus gold mit einem Rubin, der andere silber mit einem Onyx- wurde Harry gereicht "Dies sind die Lord-Ringe der Potters und Blacks (AN: dreimal dürft ihr raten, welcher Ring zu welcher Familie gehört)."

Harry bestaunte diese und zog die Ringe auf den Ringfinger und Mittelfinger der rechten Hand. "Im Testament wurde von Häusern gesprochen. Gibt es die noch und sind die bewohnbar?" "Ja, Harry, Ihre Familie hat einige Häuser, manche vermietet, andere leer, aber alle bewohnbar und zum größten Teil auch eingerichtet" ließ der Kobold nach einem Blick in die Akten verlauten. "Das best gesichterte dürfte Burg Caerden sein, weches durch sehr starke Schutzzauber gesichert ist, welche Hogwarts übertreffen. Ihr Ring dient als Portkey zu all Ihren Häusern, wenn sie ihn mit dem Zauberstab antippen und den Ort nennen."

"Danke, Swiftaxe. Oh, da fällt mir ein. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob ich einen Zauber auf meinem Stab habe, der mich, oder meine Magie ortet? Ich bin doch jetzt emanzipiert und sollte Zaubern dürfen."

Wenn Ihr mir vertraut, werde ich einen Zauber auf euren Zauberstab sprechen, der solche Zauber rot aufleuchten lässt. Nach einem Nicken Harrys und das Vorzeigen seines Stabes war alles, was der Kobold brauchte und fing an, in Koboldsprache zu murmeln. Kurz darauf sah Harry nur noch rot und blickte verwirrt in die Runde. "Was ist los? Warum sehe ich jetzt rot? Ist hier alles voller Zauber?"

Swiftaxe, zwar geschockt, jedoch über den Ausruf Harrys amüsiert, antwortete. "Setzen Sie die Brille einen Moment ab, Harry." Nachdem der Rat befolgt wurde, sah Harry zwar verschwommen, jedoch, nicht mehr rot. Mit dem Satz "Wenn Sie erlauben..." Nahm der Kobold die Brille, murmelte und reichte die Brille zurück. Erleichtert sah Harry wieder klar und schaute sich nach roten leuchten um. Aus seinem Rucksack zog Harry ebenfalls einen roten Gegenstand und wurde wütender, als er sich den Umhang seines Vaters ansah.

Es dauerte nicht lange und alles rote Leuchten war entfernt und Harry atmete auf. "Danke, jetzt kann ich gehen, ohne, dass mir sofort eine Meute folgt. Und danke, für Ihre Zeit soweit. Ich hoffe, wir können Morgen fortfahren mit dem Erbe." Damit stand Harry auf und reichte dem Kobold die Hand "Auf Wiedersehen und mögen Ihre Tage profitabel sein" "Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Ihnen behilflich zu sein und möge Ihr Gold fließen." Damit machte sich Harry auf in die Winkelgasse, raus aus den Schutzzaubern der Bank um zur Burg Caerden zu portkeyen.

Harry tippte auf den Siegelring der Potters und sprach "Burg Caerden" und war aus der Winkelgasse verschwunden.

* * *

**AN: Falls einer weiß, wie die Koboldsprache heißt, ich will es wissen, habe zu viele variationen gelesen, ebenso, wie wird jetzt Galeonen geschrieben? Irgenwie denke ich da immer an schiffe ^^**

**Hoffe euch hat es gefallen und im nächsten kapitel gehts um die burg. Mal sehen, wie schnell ich das hinbekomme.**

**Wie soll es mit Harry weitergehen? Alle verklagen, Gold sofort einfordert, oder was anderes? Zeit wirds zeigen  
**


	5. Die Burg

**Disclaimer: mir gehört davon nichts, alles gehört Rowling**

**Harry Potter und sein Schicksal**

_Kapitel 5:Die Burg  
_

Als Harry die Winkelgasse verließ, fing der eigentliche Tag erst an und es dämmerte. Für Harry hingegen war dieser Tag bereits sehr ereignisreich gewesen. Er ist emanzipiert worden, ist von seinen elendigen Verwandten weg, hat ein Erbe erhalten, dessen Ausmaße er kaum greifen konnte und hat obendrein noch erfahren, dass er betrogen, bestohlen, bespitzelt und was weiß nicht alles wurde. Keine leichte Erfahrung für eine Person.

Diese ganzen Ereignisse geisterten noch durch Harrys Kopf, als er an seinem Ziel ankam und hart auf dem Boden aufkam und beinahe die Balance verlor. Er schaute sich um und erhaschte einen ersten Blick auf sein Anwesen. Zu sagen, er war sprachlos, war untertrieben. Die Burg Caerden war ein gigantischer Bau, dessen eigentliche Burg zwar nicht die Größe Hogwarts erreichte, jedoch komplett anders konstruiert wurde und nicht minder eindrucksvoll wirkte. Harry stand auf dem Zubringer zum Haupttor , welches den, wie es schien, einzigen Eingang in die Burg auf Harrys Seite darstellte. Caerden war auf einer Erhöhung gebaut und mit einer hohen Mauer eingefasst, die um den Rand des Plateaus gezogen wurde, wodurch es den Anschein hatte, dass die Mauer um einiges höher sei, als es eigentlich der Fall ist. Aus Harrys Sicht war der Bau riesig. Hinter den Mauern ragten hohe Gebäude und Türme empor, die sich, wie es schien, gegenseitig an Höhe übertreffen zu wollen. Die Mauer, ebenso wie die Gebäude, waren aus einem hellen Stein gearbeitet, wesentlich hellere Steine als Hogwarts wohl je gehabt hat. Mit dem Sonnenlicht, welches Harry in den Rücken schien, hatte man den Eindruck, die Burg strahle aus einem inneren Licht heraus. Viel konnte Harry von den Gebäuden nicht sehen, da er zu nah an dem Tor stand, um mehr als die Größe zu sehen, und selbst die schien er nicht richtig hin bekommen zu haben.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug tat der Pottererbe seinen ersten Schritt auf Caerden zu. Bedächtig Schritt er auf das Tor zu, welches sich als geschlossen herausstellte, und fragte sich, wie er eintreten sollte. Harry legte eine Hand auf ein Wappen, welches wohl lange vor seiner Zeit in der Mitte der riesigen Flügeltüren eingeschnitzt worden war. Es war ein großer Schild, der geviertelt war und in rot und blau bestrichen war. Oben links war auf rotem Grund zwei gekreuzte Schwerter in blau und unten rechts eine Krone in der gleichen Farbanordnung. Der Schild hatte einen goldenen Phönix hinter sich, wobei der Kopf über dem Wappen hinausragte und die Flügel an den Seiten weit ausladend ausgebreitet waren. Ebenso schien dieser in Flammen zu stehen.

Sobald Harry das Wappen berührte, sprang er ein paar Schritte zurück, denn die Tore öffneten sich wie von Geisterhand und teilten das Wappen dabei in der Hälfte. Er konnte beobachten, dass die Türen massiv und ca. 15 cm dick waren. Vorsichtig trat Harry durch die nun offenen Türen und schaute sich dabei vorsichtig um. Er kam in einer Art Vorhof an, der den Blick auf einige Gebäude freigab, die, wie es schien, eine zweite innere Mauer bildeten. Dabei hatten die Gebäude alle unterschiedliche Höhen und Größen. Es waren wohl ca. 5 Gebäude, wenn Harry das richtig sah, die vor der Burg standen, um wohl einen letzten Wall bei einem Angriff zu bilden. Als Harry sich klar machte, mit welchen strategischen Verteidigungen gebaut wurde, konnte er nicht umhin daran zu denken, dass das alles einmal einen Zweck hatte zu den Zeiten, in denen dies alles erschaffen wurde. Dann sah Harry sich im Vorhof um. Es schien, als wäre hier schon lange keine Schlacht mehr geschlagen worden, denn der Vorhof war zu einem Garten umfunktioniert worden. Ein Kiesweg führte zum Inneren Tor und rechts und links waren Grünanlagen, die wohl gepflegt aussahen. _Es scheint so, als wäre noch jemand hier, der für Ordnung sorgt und alles in Schuss hält _dachte der Gryffindor_ Auch scheinen die Häuser gewartet zu sein._

Nach einem Blick in die Runde, entschied sich Harry dazu, einfach zu rufen. _Was kann schon passieren? Höchstens, dass ich mich lächerlich mache oder das keiner kommt._ „Hallo?"

Einen Moment passierte nichts, dann gab es einen Knall und vor ihm stand wohl der wohl älteste Hauself, den Harry je gesehen hatte. Dieser trug einen Anzug, wie es Harry mal auf Bildern gesehen hatte. Es schien wohl so, als hätte sich die Mode auf der Burg in den letzten paar Jahrhunderten nicht groß gewandelt. Er trug die Uniform eines Butlers, wie sie wohl im 17 Jahrhundert oder ähnlich getragen wurde und Harry fragte sich, ob die Hauselfen frei oder gebunden waren.

Die Elfe verneigte sich tief und schaute dann fast ehrfürchtig zu Harry hinauf: „Bing sein sehr erfreut, Master auf Burg Caerden begrüßen zu dürfen. Es ist eine lange Zeit her, dass ein Master zu uns kam."

„Hallo Bing, wie lange ist das denn jetzt her und wer war das?" „36 Jahre, Meister Sir, und Master Harold und Mistress Dorothea waren de letzten Besucher dieser Anlage."

„Dann habt ihr eine lange Zeit hier alleine verbracht." traurig schüttelte Harry den Kopf „dann weißt du wohl auch nicht, was mit meiner Familie passiert ist?" Den Tränen nahe blickte Bing hoch: „Ein Elf weiß, wenn sein Master stirbt. Master Harold starb vor über 20 Jahren und seitdem konnten wir fühlen, wie sich der Bund ein weiteres Mal änderte. Aber mehr ist uns nicht bekannt."

„Dann muss ich dir sagen, dass ich der letzte Potter bin, der noch lebt. Harrison James Potter, Sohn von James und Lily Evans Potter." Harry versuchte Bing anzulächeln, schaffte es jedoch nicht ganz.

Der Hauself hörte traurig zu und nach kurzer Zeit stahl sich so etwas wie ein neuer Glanz hinein. „Dann werden wir Hauselfen auf Sie achtgeben, Master, dass ihnen nichts geschieht."

Leicht amüsiert lächelte Harry und wechselte das Thema. „Wie viele Hauselfen gibt es hier? Das Anwesen sieht gut unterhalten aus." „Auf Burg Caerden sind 34 Hauselfen, Sir."

„Kannst du mir sagen, wie weit das Grundstück der Burg reicht? Es ist doch sicherlich größer als nur die Anlage hier?" Mit rauher Stimme sagte der Elf: „Es gibt ca. 50 Quadratkilometer Land, das die Burg umgibt, welches einen See, einen magischen Wald und einen Muggelort einschließt, der im Grenzbereich liegt."

Bei den Größenordnungen schwirrte Harry der Kopf und die Müdigkeit machte sich wieder bemerkbar. „Okaaay, kannst du mir ein Zimmer zeigen, wo ich schlafen kann? Ich bin tot müde."

Resolut machte sich der Elf mit den Worten „Folgen Sie mir bitte, Master" auf durch das Innentor und zum Hauptteil der Burg. Innen erstreckte sich ein weiterer Hof mit Grünanlagen und einem Springbrunnen. Eine weitere Tür wurde geöffnet und viele Treppen erklommen, bis sie vor großen Doppeltüren ankamen, die der Elf öffnete. „Die Suite des Burgherren, Sir"

Harry war es mittlerweile egal, ob es eine Knechtkammer war oder eine Schlaflandschaft. Er war einfach nur müde. „Danke Bing, das wäre es vorerst" „Sehr wohl, Master" Damit verschwand der Elf.

Harry hatte schon den Rucksack zur Seite gelegt, sich die Schuhe ausgezogen und war dabei aufs Bett zugestolpert. Mit letzter Kraft entkleidete er sich und ließ sich ins weiche Bett fallen und schlief kurz darauf ein.

**AN:** Ok, ich weiß, viel Burg, aber dort soll viel geschehen und daher sollt ihr ein gutes Bild davon erhalten. Geht bald auch weiter mit den „wichtigen" Dingen. Die Wohnburg an sich wird noch kurz beschrieben, aber eher dann, wenn es von Nöten ist und nicht so geballt wie dieses Kapitel... Auch verzeiht mir, ich kann kein Hauselfisch. dafür bin ich nicht geschaffen. Ich habs versucht und bin grandios gescheitert.

**Das Wappen ist auf meinem Profil als Avatar.**


	6. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Disclaimer: mir gehört davon nichts, alles gehört Rowling**

**Harry Potter und sein Schicksal**

_Kapitel 6: Ruhe vor dem Sturm  
_

Als Harry erwachte, war es Mittag. Er streckte sich und ließ sich ein bisschen tiefer in die Kissen sinken, bevor er aufzustehen gedachte. Harry sah sich aus seiner Position im Zimmer um. Es war geräumig. Es hatte einen antiken Schrank, Tisch, Sessel und ein Bett, in dem locker 5 Personen Platz hätten. Zu seiner Rechten erstreckte sich eine Reihe großer Fenster, wobei Harry erst nach dem Aufstehen den Ausblick genießen können würde.

Mit einem Seufzen erhob sich Harry und ging zum Fenster. Er war in einem hohen Teil der Burg und übersah diese aus seinem Fenster. Die Landschaft war wunderschön und wirkte fast unberührt. Mit einem letzten Blick nach draußen rief Harry nach Bing, der auch sofort mit einem Pop erschien. "Guten Tag, Sir, was kann Bing für euch tun?" „Ich hätte gern was zu essen, Frühstück, wenns geht, ich bin am verhungern." „Kommt sofort Sir."

Harry sah an sich herunter und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er immer noch die gleichen, viel zu großen, Klamotten trug und rümpfte die Nase. Das müsste er schnell ändern. Harry ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen und wartete auf das Essen, ohne groß zu denken.

Nach dem Frühstück wurde Harry durch eine Tür geleitet, die ihm vorher noch nicht aufgefallen war und befand sich in einem geräumigen Bad wieder. Nach einer heißen Dusche, sah sich Harry nach seiner Kleidung um, fand jedoch nur ein Bündel vor, welches er auseinander nahm. Es enthielt eine dunkel graue Hose, ein cremefarbenes Hemd und Unterwäsche. Mit einem Schulterzucken zog er sich an und fühlte sich seit langem wohl in seiner Haut. Die Dursleys gaben ihm nur alte Sachen und die Schuluniformen haben ihren Sonderbar-Status selbst nach 5 Jahren noch nicht verloren.

Als er aus dem Bad kam, fiel ihm wieder der Rucksack unter die Augen und der vorherige Tag kam mit Gewalt zurück. Mit leidender Miene durchquerte der Gryffindor das Schlafzimmer mit dem Rucksack undtrat hinaus und kam in eine Art Wohnzimmer, mit vielen gemütlichen Sesseln und Sofas. Harry machte es sich in einem Sessel nahe der Fenster bequem und öffnete den Rucksack, in dem er die Unterlagen Swftaxes reingestopft hatte.

Nachdem die Unterlagen vor ihm verteilt lagen, musste Harry sich erst einmal orientieren. Wo sollte er anfangen? Das war doch alles Neuland für ihn. Mit einem Stöhnen zog Harry die erste Akte wahllos zu sich heran und fing an diese durchzugehen. Es schien so, als sei es die Mappe mit den Geschäften, die ihm gehörten, oder von denen er Anteile besaß. Diese waren weit gefächert. Von Mode zu Sport, von Nachrichten zu Büchern war alles dabei. Selbst vor der Muggelwelt machten seine Besitztümer keinen halt. So gehörte ihm zum Beispiel Teile von Flourisch & Blotts, der Butterbier Firma und einem Quidditchverein und ein Kleidungsgeschäft in der Nokturngasse gehörte ihm ganz. Harry las das alles zwar mit Interesse, jedoch ohne groß über die konsequenzen nachzudenken. Ein Paar stießen jedoch hervor und Harry kam nicht umhin, sich dabei Gedanken zu machen, wie er das am Besten ausnutzen konnte. So hatte er Anteile von 12 Prozent des Tagespropheten und den ganzen Besitz einer bestimmten Muggel-Bohrerfirma. Und das waren bislang nur die Besitztümer der Potters. Vielleicht sitzen noch ein paar mehr Anteile der zeitung drin und wenn nich, ließen sich die vielleicht kaufen.

Die nächste Akte beschäftigte sich mit den Gesetzen, die in seinem Namen gestimmt wurden. Das würde länger dauern und Harry bestellte daher erst noch einen Kaffee, bevor es losging. Nach 2 Stunden hatte sich Harry zu einem Tisch zurückgezogen, sich Pergament und Feder geholt und einige Gesetze gefunden, die er anders Stimmen möchte. Nicht alle hatten einen Effekt auf das Endergebnis, jedoch waren ein paar Änderungen in den Gesetzen möglich. Zu den geänderten Gesetzen zählten zum Beispiel das Gesetz, dass jeder Gefangene innerhalb von einem Monat verurteilt werden muss, wenigstens die Verhandlung im Gange sein muss, ansonsten ist der Beschuldigte freizulassen. Ebenso wird durch Harry der Gebrauch von Veritaserum im Verfahren legalisiert, auch gegen den Willen des Angeklagten, denn wenn jemand unschuldig ist, hat man auch nichts zu befürchten, mit der Klausel, dass nur relevante Fragen zum jeweiligen Fall gestellt werden. Zusätzlich können, wenn Harrys Änderungen durch sind, auch nicht Purblut-Zauberer höhere Miniteriumsposten beziehen und der Wolfsbanntrank wird der allgemeinheit zugänglich gemacht und die Steuern darauf genommen, sowie die Arbeitsbeschränkung aufgehoben.

Befriedigt schaute sich Harry um. Der Aktenstapel hatte sich verringert und nun waren es nur noch die Transaktionen der Verliese und die Testamente und die hatte Harry in Gringotts wenigstens überflogen. So wusste er, dass Dumbledore, Fudge, Ron, Hermine und Ginny Gold aus seinem Verlies erhalten hatten. Jedoch wusste er nicht, wie die anderen Weasleys dazu standen. Er mochte die mütterliche Molly oder den Mullebesessenen Arthur und die Kinder bis auf Percy hatte er auch in guter Erinnerung. Er würde vielleicht zuerst mit den Zwillingen reden. Aber so, wie die beiden jüngsten ihn hintergangen hatten, wusste Harry einfach nicht, was er machen sollte. Dumbledore war klar, er war ein Arsch und ein Manipulator. Harry wurde in dem Moment klar, dass er seine Aufspürzauber nicht mehr hatte und daher müsste Dumbledore eigentlich wissen, das was nicht stimmt. Mit einem Grinsen waren alle Gedanken an ein Abwarten aus dem Fenster geflogen und war bereit zum Klagen. Bei Fudge war er am meisten irritiert. Da bekam er Gold aus seinem Verließ und beschuldigte ihn, Harry, verrückt zu sein und ein Verbrecher, wobei es jedoch Fudge selber war, der stahl.

Mit einem Pop meldete sich eine Hauselfe an und Harry war überrascht, denn er hatte Bing erwartet. „Tinky is persönliche Elfe für Master in Caerden. Tinky möchte wissen, wann Master gedenkt zu Abend zu essen?" Überrascht sah Harry auf die Uhr und merkte erst da, wie spät es war. „Kannst du mir Abendessen hier herbringen?" Mit einem Nicken verschwand die Elfe und ein Essen erschien auf einem Tisch neben Harry, das das Wasser in Harrys Mund zusammenlaufen ließ. Hungrig wie ein junger Wolf machte er sich darüber her und ließ sich genüsslich in den Sessel fallen. Nach einiger Zeit Griff sich Harry die letzte Akte soweit und überflog noch einmal die Sätze seiner Eltern und erstellte eine Liste an Punkten, die Harry aus dem Testament las und wollte Swiftaxe fragen, ob diese erfüllt wurden, falls nötig.

Remus Lupin – 20.000 Galleonen (wette nicht, das ist eine Menge Gold und Remus wirkte, als hätte er nie welches gehabt) – Kobold fragen

Sirius Black – wurde von Dumbledore ignoriert. Ministerium verklagen mit neuen Gesetzen

mein Vormund – Dumbledore verklagen, Testament missachtet

Regentgehalt – Testament missachtet

Regent selbst – Testament missachtet

Unterhalt Dursleys – Dursleys verklagen

Leben bei den Dursleys – Dumbledore verklagen

Befriedigt über seine Arbeit an dem Tag machte sich Harry auf ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich hin, um den morgigen Tag mit Swiftaxe zu verbringen, nachdem er sich das Anwesen ein bisschen näher angesehen hatte. Es wurde Zeit, dass Harry die Zaubererwelt ein bisschen aufrüttelte.

* * *

**AN:**Ich weiß, etwas kurz, aber ich dachte, besser kurz, als gar kein Kapitel. Schreibe schnell weiter und habe vor, das nächste Kapitel über Dumbledores Reaktionen zu schreiben.


	7. Dumbledeore

**Disclaimer: mir gehört davon nichts, alles gehört Rowling**

**Harry Potter und sein Schicksal**

_Kapitel 7: Dumbledore_

Während Harry in tiefen Schlaf sank, wachte ein alter Schulleiter am 31. Juli auf, denn wenn man es auch kaum glauben mag, Dumbledore braucht auch seinen Schlaf. Somit hatte er auch nichts von Harrys Ausflug mitbekommen, da sein akustischer Alarm von Hurrikan Harry am Ende des Schuljahres zerstört worden war. Somit leuchtete es schon, als Dumbledore nach der täglichen Morgenpflege im Büro ankam. Verdutzt blieb Dumbledore stehen. „Was?" Nach einem Moment eilte er auf einen Gegenstand zu, der aussah wie ein Elefant mit drei Rüsseln und 4 Ohren, welches eigentlich den Aufenthaltsort Harrys auf dem Bauch anzeigen soll. Jedoch alles, was dieser anzeigte, war ein blaues Leuchten, das das Aufheben der Zauber bedeutet.

Schnell drehte sich der selbsternannte Anführer des Lichts zu seinen anderen Kinkerlitzchen um, die Harry auf jede Weise überwachen sollten. „So eine verfluchte Göre, warum musste der Bengel sich ausgerechnet diesen Tisch aussuchen und zerstören. Nie habe ich die gebraucht und nun, wo es so weit ist, weiß ich nur, dass er lebt und nichts mehr. Warum kann der Bengel nicht einmal in den Ferien einfach das tun, was man ihm sagt." schrie der Schulleiter, so dass sich der Phönix verzog und im verbotenen Wald Schutz suchte. Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich Albus Dumbledore so weit beruhigt, dass er seine großväterliche Maske wieder aufsetzen und zu Hauptquartier des Ordens flooen konnte.

Als Dumbledore in die Küche trat, fielen seine Augen auf Tonks, Remus und den Weasleys. Remus sah krank aus und stütze sich schwer auf die Tischplatte. Tonks saß neben ihm und gab schweigend Beistand. Remus schaute hoch und fragte matt, aber auch einer Spur Ärger. „Warum können wir Harry nicht mal zum Geburtstag schreiben? Das ist ja noch schlimmer als das letzte Jahr. Und Harry hat nicht einmal jemanden zum Reden, wie soll es ihm denn nur gehen?" Alle Anwesenden unter 100 schauten den Werwolf sympathisch an, denn er sah einfach nur elendig aus.

Mit einem Glitzern in den Augen schaute Dumbledore Remus an und erwiderte: „Wir haben das doch schon besprochen. Harry braucht Zeit alleine und die kann er hier nicht haben. Und die Geschenke kann er immer noch später bekommen. Die laufen ihm schon nicht weg." Und hielt das Thema damit für abgehakt, hatte jedoch nicht mit den Weasley-Zwillingen gerechnet.

„Und Sie meinen," - „wenn wir ihn genauso behandeln" - „wie letztes Jahr in den Ferien," - „wird das besser laufen?" „Harry braucht im Moment" - „alle Unterstützung, die er bekommen kann" - „und keine Einsamkeit." „Warum lassen Sie nicht einmal" - „Briefe übergeben von den Beschützern?" - „Das würde ihm" - „wenigstens etwas Helfen!" Dies wurde vehement vorgebracht und mit einem Schutzbedürfnis für Harry, dass Mrs. Weasley nicht mal auf die Idee kam, ihre Kinder zu schelten. Ebenso brauchten alle einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, denn Fred und George saßen sich gegenüber, was das verfolgen ihrer Worte einem wahren Tennismatch recht nahe kam. Alle bis auf zwei schauten den Schulleiter anklagend an, denn keiner konnte es gut ertragen, dass Harry so behandelt wurde.

„Meine Entscheidung steht. Harry braucht die Zeit und das ist das Ende der Diskussion! Nymphadora" dies brachte ihm einen wütenden Blick Tonks ein „ist irgendwas vorgefallen auf deiner Schicht bei Harry?"

In kaltem Ton sagte Tonks: „Nein, ich war die ganze Zeit vor dem Haus und Harry habe ich nicht gesehen, während ich da war." „Danke, ich muss nun fort." Damit verschwand Dumbledore, nichts ahnend, dass er es sich damit gerade bei einigen Leuten verscherzt hatte, da sie an Harrys Wohl dachten. Mit Dumbledores knappen, nichts sagenden Antworten wollten sich diese nicht zufrieden geben und wollten Antworten beim nächsten Ordenstreffen einholen. Nur zwei bekamen von der Stimmungsänderung nichts mit.

Dumbledore hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf den Weg zu den Dursleys gemacht, um Harry ins Gewissen zu reden und zu schauen, ob noch alles in Ordnung mit seiner Spielfigur war. In einem transfigurierten Anzug im Stiel der 40er Jahre klingelte der Alte an der Tür vom Lingustenweg Nr. 4 und wartete auf Antwort. Kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein wütender Vernon stand in voller Breite im Rahmen. „Was wollen Sie? Sie haben gesagt, wir würden von euch Freaks keinen hier sehen. Es ist schon genug, dass der Freak hier hinkommt, nun kommen Sie schon hier her und belästigen normale Leute"

Bevor das Walross noch etwas anfügen konnte, hatte Dumbledore ihn mit einem 'Silencio' belegt. „Mr. Dursley, ich bin hier, um mit Harry zu sprechen, könnten Sie mir den Weg weisen?" dies wurde alles mit einem Glitzern in den Augen gesagt, so dass Vernon fast die Luft weg blieb.

Nachdem Dursley wild mit den Armen herumgefuchtelt hatte, schob der Alte ihn nach hinten, begab sich die Treppe hinauf und öffnete die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer. Wie leider vermutet war Harry nicht da. Sein Koffer, wie auch seine ganzen Schulbücher, uniformen, Pergamente und Vogelkäfig, war noch da, also wo war Harry? Zum Glück war am Abend ein Ordenstreffen angesetzt, vielleicht konnten andere mehr erfahren, oder er war wieder aufgetaucht. Mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes überprüfte er noch die Schilde, waren jedoch noch unberührt, also hatte sich kein Todesser Zutritt verschafft, was schon mal eine Beruhigung ist.

Seufzend apparierte er aus Harrys Zimmer und tauchte vor Hogwarts wieder auf. „Vielleicht kann ich Fawks dazu bewegen einen Brief zu Harry zu bringen"

* * *

Am Abend des gleichen Tages, versammelte sich der Orden des Phönix und ein müder Dumbledore wartete auf letzte Mitglieder. Er hatte den ganzen Tag versucht, Harry ausfindig zu machen und ist dem Ziel doch nicht näher gekommen. Nun hoffte der alte darauf, dass der Orden Informationen hat.

Als der letzte durch die Tür getreten ist, stand Dumbledore auf und fing ohne sein übliches Funkeln an. „Freunde, ich begrüße euch zu dieser Versammlung. Ich muss gleich zu einem ernsten Thema übergehen, bevor wir mit den eigentlichen Themen beginnen. Harry Potter ist verschwunden und ich habe keine Ahnung wohin."

Der letzte Satz schaffte es, dass der ganze Orden durcheinander redete und keiner den anderen verstehen konnte. Nur gelegentlich hörte man Einzelheiten heraus wie „Typisch, dummer Junge-", „Der Ärmste-" oder „-du-weißt-schon-wer-". Es war Chaos. Mit Mühe und mit einigen Knallern schaffte es Dumbledore, ein gewisses Maß an Ruhe wieder herzustellen.

Er drehte sich zu Snape: „Severus, hast du irgendwas von Voldemort (alles zuckte zusammen) gehört?"

Mit beißender Stimme sagte der Tränkemeister: „Es ist doch wohl klar, dass das Balg abgehauen ist. Der Dunkle Lord hat nichts verlauten lassen und so weit ich weiß sind auch keine Pläne in dieser Richtung am laufen." „Danke, Severus. Daedalus, du hattest heute Schicht bei den Dursleys, ist dir irgendwas aufgefallen?"

„Nein, heute ist nichts passiert. Kein Todesser in Sicht und sonst auch nichts passiert."

„Wenn es keine Todesser waren, warum ist dann Harry weg? Sie sagten uns, dass Harry da gut aufgehoben ist und sicher ist. Warum sollte er weglaufen?" fragte eine besorgte Molly.

Dumbledore war ein bisschen in der Klemme. Wenn Harry wirklich nicht von Voldemort entführt wurde, dann blieb eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit und die hieß, Harry ist weggelaufen! Und Dumbledore wusste auch ganz genau, warum er das tun würde, nur konnte er es den Mitgliedern nicht sagen, da er den meisten glauben machte, Harry würde behandelt wie ein Prinz. Dieses Bild würde durch eine ehrliche Erklärung ruiniert werden, und das wollte Dumbledore nicht.

Also setzte er auf Halbwahrheiten und nichtssagende Aussagen. „Ich weiß nicht, warum Harry weglaufen würde. Ihm ging es gut und auf ihn wurde aufgepasst-" unterbrochen wurde er durch einiges Schnauben, welches aus der Reihe der Weasleys, Tonks und Remus kam, woher genau, wusste keiner. „ Ihm ging es gut und auf ihn wurde aufgepasst?! Sie wissen nicht, warum Harry weggelaufen ist?! Vielleicht, weil Sie alle Post verboten haben? Vielleicht, weil Sie jeglichen Kontakt verboten haben? Vielleicht, weil Harry die Einsamkeit nicht mehr ertragen konnte? Wie wäre es mit den Gründen? Wir waren nie damit einverstanden, dass Sie diese Maßnahmen ergreifen." Dies sagte eine erboste Tonks deren Harre durch die ganze durch die ganze Farbenpalette lief und eine Ähnlichkeit mit Medusa bekommen hatten.

„Nymphadora, ich bin mir sicher, du übertreibst-" „Nennen Sie mich nicht so", schnappte Tonks zurück, mittlerweile gut ihrem Temperament verfallen. Dumbledore rutschte ein wenig unsicher auf seinem Platz hin und her. Eine aufgebrachte Meute konnte er jetzt nicht gebrauchen. „Das ist jetzt auch nicht der Punkt. Wichtig ist jetzt, dass wir Harry wiederbekommen. Es ist gefährlich für ihn alleine.

„Denken Sie nicht, dass wissen wir nicht, Albus? Wir wollen ihn aber auch wiederbekommen. Aber die Sache ist noch nicht gelaufen", sprach Mrs. Weasley und starrte den Schulleiter hart an.

„Wir werden morgen die" - „Winkelgasse im Auge behalten" erklärten die Zwillinge und schauten sich dabei wissend an. Schnell wurden noch ein paar andere Freiwillige gesucht, die andere öffentliche Orte beobachten sollten und es ging schnell zu anderen Themen über, damit die Runde schnell aufgelöst werden konnte. Keiner war mehr voll dabei, jetzt, wo Harry fehlte. Remus sah man an, dass er seine Schultern hängen ließ. Er hoffte nur, dass Harry gesund wieder auftauchte, denn er war alles, was Moony noch hatte von seinem Rudel.

Die Zwillinge machten sich auf in die Wohnung über ihrem Laden und wussten, dass Harry erst zurückgebracht würde, wenn sie wussten, warum er weg war und wie sicher er an seinem neuen Ort ist. Sie mögen nach Harry suchen, aber keiner hatte gesagt, sie müssen ihn auch wieder zu den Dursleys bringen. Sie wussten, Harry war dort nie glücklich und wenn er es geschafft hatte, denen zu entkommen, dann Glückwunsch. Nur soll Harry sicher sein.

Dumbledore hingegen war frustrierter denn je zuvor. Er wusste, er konnte die Weasleys nicht lange von den Fragen abhalten. Sie würden die Fragen wieder stellen und nachhaken, wenn die Zeit besser dafür ist. Verschoben, aber nicht vergessen. Mit Remus Loyalität zum Rudel und Tonks Wutausbruch haben sich schon eine Menge auf Harrys Seite geschlagen, obwohl sich diese Leute wohl selbst darüber wohl noch nicht im Klaren sind.

Harry war immer noch verschwunden und hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt, wo er suchen sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass das nicht lange seine größte Sorge bleiben würde, denn in Kürze würde Harry in Gringotts eintreffen und seine Entscheidungen dem Kobold überbringen.

* * *

**AN: **Hoffe, euch gefällts. Nächstes Kapitel gehts weiter mit Gringotts und ein zwei andere Dinge


	8. Die Zwillinge

**Disclaimer: mir gehört davon nichts, alles gehört Rowling**

**Sorry, hab es nicht eher geschafft, das nächste Kapitel ist schon zum Teil fertig, ist aber noch in Arbeit. Viel Spass am lesen und nochmal vielen Dank für die Reviews.**

**

* * *

Harry Potter und sein Schicksal**

_Kapitel 8: Zwillinge_

Als Harry das Zweite Mal auf der Burg erwachte, fühlte er sich schon lange nicht mehr so verloren, wie noch am gestrigen Tage. Bei dem, was vor ihm lag, leif es ihm jedoch kalt den Rücken hinunter.

Harry machte sich auf ins Bad, um frisch an den Tag gehen zu können. Er freute sich schon darauf, die Burg anzuschauen, Von Außen war diese beeindruckend. Wenn Innen dem gleichkam, hätte er einiges zu sehen.

Nach eiem reichhaltigen Frühstück machte sich Harry mit Tinky auf die Tour durchs Schloss. Er kam durch viele Gästequartiere, große und kleine Speisesäle, eine große Bibliothek und viele Empfangssäle und Wohnzimmer. Die Räume waren gewaltig und Harry fühlte sich überwältigt. Als Harry Tinky nach der Küche fragte, wurde er fest darauf hingewiesen, dass das kein Ort für den Master sei. Die Pferdeställe waren im Moment nicht belegt, hatten aber Platz für ein paar Dutzend Pferde. Alles in allem war die Burg so erhalten worden, wie sie ursprünglich war, wobei doch moderne Annehmlichkeiten hinzu gefügt wurden, wie Bäder und eine, für Zaubererverhältnisse, moderne Küche.

Als es auf Mittag zuging, wurde Harry von Tinky in einen der kleineren Speisesäle geführt, der schon einen gedeckten Tisch aufwies.

Nach dem reichhaltigen Mahl, welches mit Hogwarts locker mithalten konnte, fragte der junge Gryffindor nach einem Kamin mit Flohnetzwerk und wurde auf die Eingangshalle verwiesen. Ebenso erfohr er, dass nur Zauberer, die die Schilde akzeptiert wurden, Einlass in die Burg erhielten. Wie äußerst praktisch.

Harry sammelte seine unterlagen ein, ließ jedoch seine persönlichen Gegenstände im Zimmer und warf sich einen Umhang über. Er schor sich, eine Schoppingtour für Klamotten zu machen.

Harry zog seinen Umhang tiefer ins Gesicht, rief „Tropfender Kessel" und taumelte kurze Zeit später aus dem Kamin in der Kneipe wieder heraus. Unscheinbar trat Harry durch die Hintertür und verschwand in der Winkelgasse. Die Kaputze ein bisschen tiefer ins Gesicht ziehend, machte er sich auf in Richtung Gringotts. Auf halben Wege dorthin legte sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und zuckte heftig zusammn. Vorsichtig, wie ein Hase in der Falle, drehte sich der junge Gryffindor mit der Hand an seinem Zauberstab um und schaute ins grinsede Gesicht von Fred oder George. Wenn man die doch nur auseinander halten könnte. Harry war zum Teil erleichtert und zum Teil panisch. Sich zu einer Entscheidung durchringend zog der Potter den Zwilling mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick in Richtung Laden und von dort ins Hinterzimmer, vorbei an überraschten Kunden. Der zweite Zwilling schaute amüsiert hinterher, bevor er an einen Assistenten abgab und beiden folgte.

Im Hinterzimmer schaute Harry die Zwillinge skeptisch an und fragte dann. „Woher wusstet ihr, dass ich hier bin und dass ich der unter dem Umhang bin? Wenn ihr denkt, ich gehe zu Dumbledore zurück, dann denkt nochmal."

Fred und George zogen gleichzeitig die Augenbrauen hoch. „Dumbledore sagte uns" - „gestern beim Ordenstreffen" - „dass du verschwunden bist" - „und dass alle Ausschau halten sollen." - „Wir haben uns die Rumtreiber" - „zum Vorbild genommen und eine" - „Karte von der Winkelgasse gemacht."

Harry bekam einen verstehenden Blickund seufzte resignierend. „Und jetzt werdet ihr versuchen, mich zum Alten zurück zu bringen?"

Die Zwillinge tauschten einen verschmitzten Blick, der sofort wieder ernst wurde und erwiderten gemeinsam: „Nur wenn du nicht sicher bist. Alles ist besser als deine Verwandten." Verblüfft sah Harry sie an. „Dann wollt ihr mich gar nicht zurückbringen?"

Nur bei Gefahr"

Harry grinste. „Dann braucht ihr euch keine Gedanken machen." und legte seine Hand mit den Ringen vor sich. „Dann braucht ihr mich nicht zurück bringen. Außerdem hat Dumbedore kein Recht mehr zu bestimmen, wo ich hingehe. Ich bin emanzipiert worden und bin auf dem Weg zu Gringotts, um einige Sachen abzuschließen. Ich habe erfahren, dass Dumbi so einige Geheimnisse vor mir gehabt hat, so dass ich mich frage, was von seinen Behauptungen überhaupt der Wahrheit entsprechen."

Ernst schaute Harry Fred und George an: „Was ich euch jetzt sage, ist vielleicht hart zu glauben, aber ich sage die Wahrheit. Dumbledore hat viel Gold von mir gestohlen und einige anderen Zutritt zu meinem Verließ gewährt. Ron, Hermine und Ginny sind auch darunter."

Bei den letzten beiden Sätzen achtete Harry genau darauf, wie die Zwillinge reagierten. Beim ersten zeigten sie Schock und Unglauben und beim letzten entglitten die Gesichtszüge komplett. Völlige Entgeisterung war auf ihren Zügen zu lesen und Harry meinte die Waesley-Zwillinge lang genug zu kennen, um eine ehrliche Emotion auf deren Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Wa-?!" George, zumindest glaubte Harry das, versuchte er zu fragen.

Mit traurigen Augen schaute Harry sie an und nickte. „ Seit meinem ersten Schuljahr, bzw. zweiten bekommen sie Gold. Ich habe vor, alles zurück zu fordern. Aber ich respektiere euch, daher frahe ich euch, was soll ich tun?" Zum einen wollte Harry keinen Skandal für den Rest der Weasleys, zum anderen wusste er nicht, ob alle Weasleys dann gezwungen wären, an Harry Reparaturzahlungen zu leisten. Harry wollte nicht das Gold der Zwillinge.

Diesmal konnten sie wieder Worte formen. Fred schluckte und sagte: „Da beide noch nicht siebzehn sind, ist Dad dafür verantwortlich. Aber bitte glaub uns, wir hatte keine Ahnung, dass Ron und Ginny dich bestehlen. Das hätten wir nicht zugelassen, genauso wenig wie Mum und Dad." Dass sie sich beim Sprechen nicht abwechseln, zeigte schon den Ernst der Situation und bei ihren Mienen, konnte Harry gar nicht anders, als ihnen zu glauben.

Harry ließ die Schultern fallen und sprach dann: „ Gut, ich glaube euch vorerst. Aber was soll ich jetzt wegen Ron und Ginny machen? Bei Hermine ist mir das egal, ich kenne ihre Eltern nicht, aber eure habe ich gerne."

„Kannst du uns etwas Zeit geben? Dann können wir das erst mit Mum und Dad klären."

Harry sah sie ernst an. „Es geht mir nicht um das Gold. Eure Eltern sollen nicht auf die Idee kommen, mich zurückzahlen zu wollen. Wenn sie was bei Ron und Ginny finden und es zurückgeben wollen, ist es was anderes, aber die Ersparnisse eurer Familie will ich nicht. Dumbledore hat viel mehr unterschlagen, daher ist das eher wie ein tropfen auf dem heißen Stein, aber die beiden sollen nicht glauben, dass das in Ordnung ist."

George seufzte: „Das wird Mum das Herz brechen. Erst Percy und nun das hier. Hast du irgendwas darüber, was wir Mum und Dad zeigen können?" „Ich habe Auszüge von Gringotts von meinem Trustfund hier. Die kann ich euch geben und sollten euch helfen, aber macht das bitte nicht heute, denn sonst wird Dumbledore vorgewarnt, dass was im Busch ist. Das will ich nicht."

Damit nimmt Harry seinen Rucksack vom Rücken und holt die Unterlagen über sein Verließ heraus. „Dies zeigt ganz genau, was Ron, Hermine und Ginny gemacht haben.."

„Danke Harry, kannst du uns" - „sagen, wo du jetzt wohnst?" Ein bisschen kamen schon wieder die alten Zwillinge durch mit ihrer Art, auch wenn es noch etwas ihrer Verschmitztheit misste.

Harry lächelte leicht. „Das verrate ich vielleicht beim nächsten Mal. Nur so viel: Ich bin da ganz sicher."

Musternd schauten de Zwillinge Harry an, doch sie schienen zufrieden mit dem zu sein, was sie in Harrys Gesicht gefunden haben. „Dann werden wir dich auch nicht zurückbringen. Dumbledore soll selber suchen, aber wir werden ihm das nicht sagen." Damit zwinkerten sie ihm zu.

Harry verabschiedete sich darauf von den Weasleys mit dem Versprechen, sich in Kürze zu melden.


	9. Die Klagen

**Disclaimer: mir gehört davon nichts, alles gehört Rowling**

**Harry Potter und sein Schicksal**

_Kapitel 9: Anklage_

Der Rest des Weges war nicht so ereignisreich und so kam Harry sicher zur Bank, auch wenn etwas später, als es eigentlich geplant war. In Gringotts fragte der Gryffindor nach Swiftaxe und wurde in das gleiche Büro geführt wie schon den Tag zuvor. „Seid gegrüßt, Swiftxe, wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Hallo Harry, mir geht es gut. Setzten Sie sich. Kann ich Ihnen etwas anbieten? Es wird heute wohl wieder länger dauern."

Danke sehr, und ein Tee wäre toll." meinte Harry lächelnd.

So unschuldig, wie es Swifaxe zu Wege brachte, meinte dieser: „Wussten Sie, dass wir seit gestern eine eigenwillige Schneeeule in unserer Eulerei haben, die nicht zu den unsrigen zählt?"

Verblüfft schaute Harry den Kobold an und meinte dann freudig: „Hedwig ist hier? Warum ist Sie denn nicht zu mir gekommen? Ich habe sie erwartet, aber sie tauchte nicht auf der Burg auf."

Verständlich, durch die Schilde sind Sie vor magischer Ortung sicher. Daher ist wohl Ihre Eule zu Ihrem letzten bekannten Standort gekommen. Nehmen Sie sie am Ende mit und sie wird Sie später auf der Burg ohne Probleme finden können."

Danke. Ich habe mich übrigens entschieden, was ich machen möchte. Ich möchte alle Gelder zurück, entweder durch Zurücküberweisen oder durch einklagen. Meinetwegen auch beides. Selbst das Geld, das dem Regenten zusteht, denn dieser hat nicht in meinem Interesse gehandelt. Ich möchte alle, die Gold bekommen haben, anklagen, Dumbledore soll ebenfalls noch wegen Testamentsmissachtung und -betrugs angeklagt werden. Nehmen Sie die besten Anwälte, es ist mir egal, ob ich mehr alsgebe, als die alle zusammen gestohlen haben. Ich will nur, für mich, positive Ergebnisse sehen. Ach ja, die Weasleyzwillinge baten mich darum, erst mit ihren Eltern reden zu können, bevor ich was unternehme. Ich will nicht die ganzen Weasleys bestrafen, wo doch nur, wie es scheint, zwei Weasleys Schuld haben."

Der Kobold grinste hinterhältig: „Ich habe schon alles dafür vorbereiten lassen. Wenn Sie es nicht jetzt gemacht hätten, hätten Sie es später gemacht. Unsere besten Anwälte werden sich damit beschäftigen und im Falle, dass sie Recht erhalten, was wahrscheinlich ist, dann trägt die Kosten die schuldige Partei. Wenn Sie an den markierten Stellen unterschreiben würden?" Während Swiftaxe redete, zog er eine dicke Akte aus seinem Schreibtisch und entferne ein Dokument, welches er beiseite legte. Er deutete auf die zu unterschreibenden Stellen und Harry setzte seinen Namen dahin.

„Ist es möglich die Klagen direkt bei Madame Bones einzureichen? Bislang habe ich von ihr nur Gutes gehört und ich weiß nicht, was andere mit den Klagen machen werden." Was Harry da sagte, würde von den Anwälten durchgesetzt werden. Denn wer das Beste bezahlte, der bekam bei Gringotts auch das Beste. „Die Klagen sollten heute noch beim Ministerium eingehen.."

„Sind die Anwälte im Haus und würde ich mit denen kurz sprechen können? Einen von denen würde reichen." „Aber selbstverständlich können Sie sie sprechen, immerhin bezahlen Sie sie dafür. Ich werde sie benachrichtigen." Nach einer Mitteilung durch einen kleineren Kobold warteten Harry und Swiftaxe ein paar Minuten, bis es an der Tür klopfte.

Nach einem scharfen „Herein" trat ein cirka vierzig jähriger Mann in dunkelblauen Roben ein. „Sie wollten mich sprechen, Swiftaxe?"

„Es geht um unseren gemeinsamen Kunden hier, Mr. Potter. Ebenso sind hier die bisherigen Klagen für das Zauberergamont" Damit reichte der Kobold die Akten hinüber, während der Anwalt Harry anschaute. „Lord Potter, darf ich mich vorstellen? Ich bin John Bonsen und Anwalt für Gringotts in Fragen der Zaubererwelt", damit reichte er Harry die Hand, welche Harry ergriff. „Sehr erfreut. Meinen Sie, habe ich Chancen, die Klagen zu gewinnen?"

„Ah, Sie kommen gleich zum Punkt, wie ich sehe. Bis jetzt sieht alles positiv aus. Es ist alles gut dokumentiert und lückenlos notiert."

„Gut zu wissen. Ich hätte noch ein paar Dinge, die geklärt werden müssen und dann noch unter Umständen ein paar mehr Klagen einzureichen. Setzen Sie sich doch so lange dazu. Erst einmal muss ich anbringen, dass ich die Gesetzesvorlagen durchgeschaut habe und einige meiner Stimmen geändert habe. Das muss nur noch offiziell gemacht werden. Dies hätte zur Folge, dass Sirius Black, der nie eine Verhandlung erhalten hatte, keine Möglichkeit mehr hat, eine Verhandlung zu bekommen, die ihm dann zustehen würde. Daher verlange ich, als Erbe der Blacks Reparaturleistungen für die Zeit, die Lord Black im Gefängnis war, falls die keine Dokumente der Verhandlung und Verurteilung vorlegen können.

Als zweites möchte ich Dolores Umbridge anklagen." Harry bemerkte sofort, dass dieser Name in der Bank nicht gerne gehört wurde, denn Swiftaxe hatte die Zähne gefletscht. „ich merke, die Kröte ist hier auch schon gut bekannt. Ich kann Ihr Empfinden gut nachvollziehen, Swiftaxe. Jedenfalls weiß ich nicht, auf was und ob ich sie verklagen kann, daher zähle ich mal auf. Sie hat Dementoren am Anfang des letzten Sommers auf mich geschickt, eine Blutfeder mich benutzen lassen, mich mit Veritaserum fast vergiftet, wenn ich nicht bemerkt hätte, dass an meinem Tee was faul war und beihnahe den Cruciatusfluch auf mich gesprochen. Ach ja, Fudge und Umbridge haben den Verhandlungstermin wegen Zaubern als Minderjähriger vor vollem Zauberergamont -ist das überhaupt üblich?- am selben Tag vorverlegt und den Ort zu Verhandlungssaal 10 gewechselt. Kann man daraus was machen?"

Bonsen schaute Harry nach dem zweiten Punkt gegen Umbridge schon ungläubig an und Swiftaxe sah auch nicht viel besser aus. Bonsen brauchte eine Weile, um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. „Zu aller erst, Zauberei Minderjähriger wird von der Abteilung für Zauberei Minderjähriger im Miniserium bearbeitet. Das Zauberergamont hat nichts damit zu tun. Wenn Sie auch nur einen der Punkte belegen können, dann hat Umbridge den letzten Tag im Ministerium gearbeitet. Die Blutfeder lässt sich am einfachsten beweisen. Sie hinterlässt als Bestrafungswerkzeug eindeutige Spuren bei Bestraften und Bestrafer, ebenso sind die Narben eindeutige Beweise, dass eine Blutfeder angewandt wurde." Harry zeigte seine rechte Hand, welche tiefe Narben auf dem Handrücken hatte und meinte bitter: „Reicht Ihnen das? Lang genug habe ich ja diese Sätze geschrieben."

Bonsen war geschockt. Harry muss einen Satz tausende Male geschrieben haben, um so tiefe Narben zu bekommen. „Die können durch eine spezielle Lotion gemildert und mit der Zeit entfernt werden. Aber es braucht einiges an Zeit."

Harry wollte von diesem Thema weg: „Was Beweise angeht, geben Sie mir ein Denkarium und ich gebe Ihnen alles, was Sie wollen. Nur mit der Terminverschiebung weiß ich nur, dass die mit einem Mal um ein paar Stunden eher statt fand. Nur weil ich mit Mr. Weasley eher im Ministerium war, konnte ich einigermaßen pünktlich sein, da ich kein Nachricht der Änderungen bekommen habe. Der originale Brief müsste noch bei den Dursleys sein."

„Das wäre sehr hilfreich und dann kann ich die weiteren Anklagen vorbereiten, bevor ich alles zusammen abgebe." Also zog Harry eine Erinnerung nach der anderen in ein zuvor geholtes Denkarium, was eine Weile dauerte. Danach reichte Harry dem Anwalt die Stimmenänderungen mit dem Auftrag, diese zu legalisieren, damit die Klage gegen das Ministerium eingehen konnte. Erschöpft ließ sich Harry in den Sessel sinken und meinte: „Ich dachte, schlimmer als gestern könnte es nicht werden, aber ich scheine mich geirrt zu haben. Hier ist der Teufel los. Was haben Sie nun für mich Swiftaxe?"

**

* * *

AN:** Nächstes Kapitel gehts weiter mit Erbe, hoffe euch gefällts.


	10. Die Familie

**Disclaimer: mir gehört davon nichts, alles gehört Rowling**

**Sorry, hat etwas länger gedauert, aber ich habe auch noch ein Leben und kann nicht immer so, wie ich es gerne wollte. Viel Spaß beim Lesen**

**

* * *

Harry Potter und sein Schicksal**

_Kapitel 10: Familie_

Swiftaxe schaute zu diesem Menschen hin, der in zwei Tagen mehr zu verkraften hatte, als jeder andere und die Überraschungen waren noch nicht vorbei. „Eine Menge habe ich für Sie, jedoch sind alle weiteren Erben frei von Korruption. Als ich Ihre Titel sah, habe ich veranlasst, diese zu überprüfen, jedoch hatte sich dies als unnötig erwiesen. Einige Konten sind seit einer Ewigkeit nicht geöffnet worden, andere erst vor kurzem. Nun machen wir jedoch mit den Blacks weiter."

Harry hatte sich die Erklärung angehört und war erleichtert, als er hörte, dass die anderen Konten nicht manipuliert waren. „Ja bitte, ich würde gerne wissen, was ich von den Blacks erhalten habe."

„Wie ich Ihnen gestern bereits gesagt habe, hat Sirius Black Ihnen alles vermacht. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war ihm zwar nicht bewusst, dass das auch die Lordschaft beinhaltet, jedoch ist das kein Problem. Sie haben einige Verliese, davon drei, die für Mitglieder der Blacks vorgesehen sind und auch von diesen benutzt werden. Insgesamt sind ca. 24.500.000 Galleonen in allen Verliesen zusammen und Sie besitzen außerdem einige Geschäfte in der Nocturngasse, sowie einige Häuser."

„Für wen sind die Verliese und kann ich Zugang zu denen sperren lassen?" „Diese Verliese wurden für Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy und Draco Malfoy angelegt und beinhalten zusammen wohl 2 Millionen Galleonen. Und ja, Zutritt kann gesperrt werden."

„Ich will, dass kein einziger außer mir Zutritt zu meinen Verliesen hat, egal welche Vollmacht diese bei sich zu haben scheinen. Andere sollen nur Zutritt haben, wenn ich persönlich es angeordnet habe und vorher auf Zauber und Tränke untersucht wurde. Man weiß in der Zaubererwelt ja nie, wer vor einem steht. Außerdem möchte ich alle Gelder in den drei Verliesen zurück in dem Familienverlies wissen, und am liebsten so fort"

„Sehr weise, ich werde es notieren und an Ihren Verwalter hier in Gringotts weitergeben. Ebenso werden die Gelder zurück transferiert. Sollen die Verliese dann geschlossen werden?"

Entspannt lehnte sich Harry zurück: „Ja, bitte veranlassen Sie das. Auch wenn Sie nicht mein Manager sind, so tun Sie mir bitte den Gefallen. Oder schreiben Sie es auf für den Manager, das ist mir letztendlich egal."

In diesem Sinne ging es weiter mit den Erbschaften, und da keines davon manipuliert worden war, ging das wesentlich schneller von statten, als das Erbe der Potters. Harry fragte zwischendurch: „Warum erbe ich eigentlich so viel? Sollte das nicht eigentlich nur Potter und Black sein?"

Swiftaxe zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Das wäre ja auch der Fall gewesen, wenn Sie nicht auf den Erbschaftstest beharrt hätten. Dann stünden Ihnen nur die beiden ersten Erben zu. Gryffindor und Slytherin sind überraschend, da diese beiden Titel normalerweise nicht auftauchen. Sie sind zwar ein Nachfahre Godric Gryffindors, jedoch wurde es schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr separat zu den Potters angezeigt. Ebenso merkwürdig ist das Erbe Slytherin. Sie sind der magische Erbe Slytherins, jedoch nicht durch Blut. Ich würde meinen, als der letzte Erbe starb, übertrug er das Erbe an Sie."

Perplex schaute Harry Swiftaxe an: „Soll das heißen, ich bin Slytherins Erbe, weil Voldemort mich töten wollte? Das ist verwirrend."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das verwirrend ist, jedoch entspricht das der Wahrheit. Sie sind Slytherins Erbe. Laut unseren Unterlagen ist der letzte Erbe am 31.10.1981 verstorben und gleichzeitig wurden Sie als Erbe eingesetzt. Bei Gryffindor weiß ich die Zusammenhänge jedoch nicht. Das Verlies hat besondere Voraussetzungen, die Gringotts nicht bekannt sind."

Harry erfuhr, dass er Erbe von sechzehn Familien war und bei der Frage, warum Harry alles erben konnte, antwortete Swiftaxe: „Die wenigsten lassen einen Erbschaftstest machen, da diese Praxis nicht weit verbreitet ist und somit wird in den meisten Fällen nur das Erbe der Eltern weitergegeben. Zusätzlich sind in den letzten beiden Kriegen viele Familien dezimiert worden. Dadurch sind einige Nebenlinien wieder an die Hauptlinie gefallen, oder entfernte Verwandte haben nun Anspruch auf die Erbschaft."

Der junge Gryffindor runzelte die Stirn: „Gibt es viele Erbschaften, die nicht angetreten wurden?"

„Ich kann über die Anzahl und die Familien selbst nicht nennen, gegen Gringottspolitik, aber es sind einige Verliese im Moment, die keine Besitzer vorweisen können."

Harry hatte nun fünfzehn der Erbschaften durchgesehen und hatte so einiges erfahren. Er hatte ein großes Vermögen, welches die Malfoys blass aussehen lassen sollte und viele Häuser und Wohnungen auf der ganzen Welt. Dazu kamen noch die Geschäftsanteile und einige Lordtitel. Ganz besonders freute es Harry, dass er durch die Erben zum Großteil den Tagespropheten besaß. Zu den Lords gehörten die Potters, Blacks, Gryffindors, Slytherins und die Warren. Jeder dieser Titel hatte einen Sitz im Zauberergamont und einen hohen Stand in der Zauberergesellschaft.

Swiftaxe reichte Harry nach jeder abgeschlossenen Erbschaft einen Siegelring. In manchen Fällen wie der Cordwells verschmolz dieser mit einem anderen Ring, da diese Linie die Nebenlinie war und nun wieder in die Hauptlinie der Warren überging. Letzten Endes hatte Harry sieben Ringe von den 15 Familien erhalten, von denen er jedoch nur selten alle tragen muss.

Als letztes nahm der Kobold eine Akte in die Hand, die wohl die dickste aller war und die der Potters übertraf. Harry hatte dabei kein gutes Gefühl und wollte sich aus dem Staub machen, besann sich jedoch eines besseren und blieb steif sitzen.

Swiftaxe war dieses Verhalten nicht entgangen, fing jedoch an: „Ich habe mit diesem Erbe bis zum Schluss gewartet, da es dazu einiges zu erklären gibt. Hier ist nichts unrechtes oder ungesetzliches geschehen, jedoch wollte ich dafür keine anderen dringende Dinge auf uns warten. Ihr letztes Erbe ist das des Dukes _(ein Herzog)_ von Ashville, einer der wenigen Lords, die ihre Macht über ihren Landbesitz nicht verloren haben."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Selbst er hatte schon von diesem Titel gehört. Als Harry den Erbschaftstest gelesen hatte, wurde nicht der Titel, sondern der Name aufgeführt, Kenard Aillard, und hatte daher keine Ahnung, was ihm bevorstand. Dieser Titel wurde im Allgemeinen nur leise gesprochen und galt als nicht zu verärgern. Die Familie war berüchtigt dafür, ruchlos gegen diejenigen vorzugehen, die die Familie bedrohten und in schweren Zeiten beieinander zu stehen. Zudem galt diese als eine der ältesten und einflussreichsten Zaubererfamilien, die in Großbritannien noch verweilten.

Mit schreckensweitem Blick fragte Harry: „Wie kommt es, dass ich der Erbe bin? Immerhin ist das eine große Familie und welche Beziehung habe ich zu denen? Und wenn ich der Duke sein soll, wer leitet dann momentan die Familie?"

Tausend Fragen schwirrten Harry durch den Kopf und ihm wurde langsam schwindelig.

Swiftaxe versuchte dem entgegen zu wirken: „Beruhigen Sie sich, Harry, hohlen Sie tief Luft und ich werde Ihnen so weit alles erklären, was ich kann. Durch Seiten Ihres Vaters kann dieses Erbe nicht kommen, denn da sind alle Seiten klar und ein Familienmitglied der Aillard hätte höheren Anspruch. Über Ihre Mutter, Lily Evans, wissen wir jedoch nicht Bescheid, daher geht Gringotts davon aus, dass Ihre Mutter in Beziehung zu den Aillards stand, und somit nun Sie, Harry. Was das für Sie heißt, ist folgendes: Sie werden das neue Oberhaupt der Aillards, Duke von Ashville, und haben für die Familie Aillard zu sorgen. Jedoch sollten Sie dabei Hilfe von derselben bekommen, wenn die Geschichten über dieses Haus der Wahrheit entspricht. Die Familie Aillard ist nun seit einigen Jahren ohne Oberhaupt und wird von einem Vertreter übersehen, bis der Erbe gefunden wird. Es war bekannt, dass es einen direkten Nachfahren des verstorbenen Dukes geben musste, somit konnte der Siegelring nicht an den nächsten gegeben werden. Die Hintergründe sind dabei unklar. Ländereien, Finanzen und ähnliches werden über das Oberhaupt -oder in diesem Falle Vertreter- geregelt und somit kann Gringotts Ihnen keine großen Auskünfte geben. Sie haben ausgedehnte Ländereien in den Highlands und einige Verliese, die das Vermögen der Potters erreichen, jedoch gibt es Gerüchte, dass das Vermögen nicht an einem Ort gelagert ist. Für genauere Angaben befragen Sie am besten Ihren Stellvertreter. Sobald ich ihnen den Siegelring gegeben habe, sollten die Aillards benachrichtigt werden, dass es einen neuen Kopf der Familie gibt und sich auf nach Gringotts machen."

Harry hatte sich während der Erzählung beruhigt, jedoch änderte sich das wieder schlagartig, als er hörte, dass sich die Aillards sofort auf den Weg machen würden. _Wieso passiert mir nur immer so was? Und was sind das für Menschen? Wie werden sie einen sechzehnjährigen Jungen als Kopf der Familie ansehen?_

Resignierend seufzte Harry. Das alles half eh nichts und wenn er jetzt einen Rückzieher machen würde, würde er nie den Mut finden. Mit zittrigen Händen streckte Harry die Hand nach dem Ring aus und sagte mit ebensolcher Stimme: „Dann bringen wir es mal hinter uns." Harry zog den Ring auf einen Finger und spürte, als würde Magie ihn durchleuchten. Nach kurzem hörte es auf und der silberne Reif mit einem Wappen eines Luchses passte sich seinem Finger an.

Swiftaxe neigte den Kopf und meinte: „Glückwunsch zu Ihrem neuen Stand, Lord Harrison James Aillard-Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Warren, Duke von Ashville." Harry konnte nur ein gestammeltes Danke zustande bringen, während ihm der Mund offen stand.


	11. Aillard

**Disclaimer: mir gehört davon nichts, alles gehört Rowling**

**Mir wurde jetzt des öfteren gesagt, dass längere Kapitel lieber erwünscht seien. Wenn das der Fall ist, werde ich das machen, jedoch wird dadurch die zeit zwischen kapiteln dementsprechend größer. Schreibt mir kurz in PN, ob kurz oder lang, liegt an euch. Viel Spaß am Lesen!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter und sein Schicksal**

_Kapitel 11:Aillard_

In einer dorfähnlichen Gemeinschaft lebte der Clan Aillard, wie es die Clans zu Zeiten von William Wallace schon getan haben. Von diesem Dorf ging das Machtzentrum der Aillards aus. Es war nicht so, dass jeder Aillard dort blieb, sondern immer wieder dorthin zurück fand und nicht jeder im Dorf ein Aillard war. Der Clan hatte viele mächtige Personen hervor gebracht. Unter ihnen waren Politiker, Banker, hohe Kirchler, Wissenschaftler und Professoren in beiden Welten und durch die Zeit hatte sich eine einflussreiche Familie gebildet, die beieinander stand und die Familie über alles stellte. Dadurch konnte man meinen, dass diese eine Mafia Familie war, jedoch erschien es nur so. Da der Schutz der Familie über allem stand, wurden auch dementsprechende Maßnahmen ergriffen, um diese zu schützen. In manchen Fällen wurde dies durch einen politischen Schachzug bewältigt, in anderen durch direkte Konfrontation. Die Aillards hatten die Reinigung der Highlands, die Kämpfe mit den Lowlands und zwischen verschiedene Clans zum Großteil unbeschadet überstanden, wodurch sich die Aillards einen festen stand erbaut hatten, welcher Generationen überdauerte. Die Aillards sind eine uralte Familie, die ihren Stamm zu den keltischen Druiden zuück verfolgen konnten. Über die Jahrhunderte reichte der Name alleine schon aus, sich Respekt und Erfurcht zu verschaffen. Durch die Familiendynamik trauten sich die wenigsten, etwas gegen die Aillards zu unternehmen.

Jedoch wurde es in den letzten Jahren ruhiger um diese Familie. Sie zog sich auf ihr Gut zurück und nahmen am öffentlichen Dasein nur selten mehr Teil. Dies hat einen guten Grund und dieser liegt nun über sechsunddreißig Jahre zurück. In einem unfassbaren Schlag wurde die Familie um die Linie des Oberhauptes gebracht. Bis heute war es unklar, wer dafür verantwortlich war, doch trug es sich zu, dass in einer Nacht bei den Aillards eingebrochen wurde und das wertvollste genommen wurde, das der Familie zu nehmen war: Die Zukunft. Nicht in dem Sinne, dass deren Zukunft einfach ausgelöscht wurde, sondern eher, dass es Kinder betraf, welche die Zukunft darstellen. In einem Streich hatten die Einbrecher Dorcas Aillard, Ehefrau von Kennard Aillard und somit Lady Aillard, ermordet und deren einzige Tochter genommen. Dieses Kind wäre die zukünftige Matriarchin der Familie und somit war nun die Linie bis auf weiteres verloren. Dies war ein harter Schlag für die sonst so mächtige Familie, denn es fehlte jede Spur und der Zweck des Einbruchs. Jeder, der irgendwie Einfluss hatte, setze alle Hebel in Bewegung, doch die Suche blieb erfolglos. Das einzige Bekannte war, dass die Linie noch bestand, denn die Familienchronik bezeichnete Lilian Adrianne Aillard als verschollen, nicht als tot. Dieser Umstand alleine bewegte den Duke von Ashville dazu, nicht aufzugeben. Er rief seine Familie zurück und so bildete sich eine gewaltige Machtkonzentration in den Highlands, ohne, dass die allgemeine Bevölkerung Notiz davon nahm, denn ein paar mehr Aillards fielen nicht auf.

Trotz ausgedehnter Suche blieb Lilian verschollen, vergessen jedoch wurde sie nie. Die Linie bestand fort und das war das einzige, was Kennard zum Weitermachen trieb. Jedoch hielt der Körper den Stress der Jahre nicht aus und so verstarb Kennard Aillard 1992, ohne von seiner Tochter zu wissen. Seit dieser Zeit wurde ein Verwalter eingesetzt, der über die Familie wachte, bis der Erbe gefunden war. Aus diesem Grund hinterließ Jerome Aillard, der Verwalter, den Siegelring bei Gringotts, da die Hoffnungen dort am größten waren, den/die Erben/in zu finden.

Vier Jahre war das nun her und Jerome, ein Mann in den Fünzigern mit leicht angegrauten Haaren, hatte die Familie zusammengehalten. Der Mann hatte silbrige Roben, schwarze Hosen und ein weißes Hemd an. Die Unternehmen der Familie waren in top Kondition und Gewinn war ausreichend. Jedoch hoffte Jerome, dass bald der Erbe erscheinen würde, denn der Zusammenhalt der Familie bröckelte. Ohne Kopf fehlte ein Teil der Aillards und das zeigte sich nun langsam.

Dies alles ging Jerome durch den Kopf, als er an seinem Schreibtisch saß und zum Portrait von Kennard blickte. Müde rieb sich Jerome den Nasenrücken. Es war schwer, alles zu schaffen, wenn man nicht die komplette Autorität des Dukes hatte. Als mit einem Mal die Chronik zu leuchten begann, zuckte Jerome überrascht zusammen und willte sich dazu, keine Hoffnung aufkommen zu lassen, denn das würde er nicht aushalten. Das Buch sollte nur leuchten, wenn ein neuer Kopf der Familie erschien, jedoch hatte er das noch nie gesehen und war daher ein wenig misstrauisch. Nach kurzem Zögern öffnete Jerome das Buch auf der leuchtenden Seite und stieß den Atem aus, den er unterbewusst angehalten hatte. Die Aillard-Familie hatte einen neuen Kopf. Und dieser Kopf war ohne die Aillards schon politisch eine mächtige Person, wenn Jerome die Titel richtig zugeordnet hatte.

Einige Minuten starrte der Vertreter auf die Seiten und fühlte Hoffnung in sich aufblühen. Nach so vielen Jahren gab es die Hauptlinie wieder und dementsprechend Hoffnung für den Clan. Jerome schüttelte sich aus seiner Starre und schrat zügig zu einem Fenster hinüber, vor dem ein magisches Kriegshorn aus alter Zeit stand. Früher wurde dieses Horn zu Zeiten eines Kampfes geblasen, um die Familie zu rufen, in heutiger Zeit jedoch wurde das Horn für wichtige Versammlungen verwendet, um schnelle Handlungen zu garantieren. Das letzte Mal wurde das Horn geblasen, als Lord Kennard starb und davor bei dem Verschwinden Lilians. Egal, wo sich ein Aillard befand, er würde das Horn hören, sei er Squib oder Zauberer, Kind oder Erwachsener.

Nachdem ein schallendes Dröhnen ertönte, machte Jerome kehrt und auf den Weg in die große Halle, in der sich schon die ersten Leute versammelten, jeder mit einem erwartungsfollen Blick, der von Hoffnung gezeichnet war. Jerome trat an den Kopf der Halle und wartete zehn Minuten, bis die letzten eingetrudelt waren. Die Halle konnte viele Leute fassen und hatte zur Zeit so cirka 150 Familienmitlieder anwesend, seinen sie nun hinein geboren oder angeheiratet, auch wenn es lange nicht alle der ausgedehnten Familie waren. Kein Mucks war zu hören, bis auf ein paar Kinder, die die Situation noch nicht begreifen konnten.

„Clan der Aillards, Familie der Antike, ich habe euch herberufen, um von guten Nachrichten berichten zu können. Heute, vor gut einer halben Stunde, leuchtete das Buch der Chronik auf!" Weiter kam Jerome nicht, denn die Halle war in Lärm gehüllt, die nach der Stille fast ohrenbetäubend laut wirkte. Nach ein Paar Minuten beruhigten sich die Mitglieder des Clans. „Ich werde mit einem Kontingent nach Gringotts reisen, um das neue Oberhaupt willkommen zu heißen."

„Wie heißt unser neues Oberhaupt, Jerome?", krächzte eine alte Frau dazwischen, die so alt wirkte, als könnte sie Dumbledores Mutter sein.

Leicht amüsiert erwiderte Jerome: „Wenn du mich ausreden lassen würdest, liebe haxxx, dann wüsstest du es schon. Unser neues Oberhaupt hat den Namen Lord Harrison James Aillard-Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Warren. Und ich brauche einige Leute, um den neuen Lord zu schützen. Wir können es nicht riskieren und es uns nicht leisten, dass ihm was geschieht."

* * *

So machte sich Jerome mit einem Kontingent von acht ausgebildeten Kämpfern der Aillards auf in die Winkelgasse. Jeder der Aillards hatte einen Umhang in den Farben der Familie – Außen in silber und Innen in rot- mit dem Wappen auf dem Rücken. Ebenfalls trug jeder ein Schwert und Drachenleder zum Schutz.

Sie erschienen vor dem Durchgang in die Winkelgasse. Nach dem Öffnen durchschritten sie die Gasse und blieben auf ihr Ziel gerichtet – Gringotts. Um sie herum wurde es still und die Einkaufenden und Ladenbesitzer fingen an untereinander zu wispern. Die Älteren unter ihnen erkannten noch das Wappen und die Farben und während sie die Jüngeren leise aufklärten, überlegten sie, was passiert war, dass die Aillards aus ihrem Exil gekommen waren.

Die Leute wichen der Eskorte aus und Jerome freute sich zu sehen, dass ihr Ruf noch nicht vergessen war. Sie sollten nicht denken, man könne leicht über einen Aillard gehen. Aber wie es schien, wurde ihr Ruf durch ihr Auftauchen wieder neu in Erinnerung gerufen. Neun kräftige Männer, die zum Kampf ausgebildet zu sein schienen, hatten einen großen Einfluss darauf, wie sich die Bevölkerung an Familie des Dukes von Ashville erinnerte und genau das wollte Jerome damit bezwecken.

Die Aillards von Ashville waren zurück und die Welt soll es auch merken!

Gerüchte verbreiteten sich wie Lauffeuer und innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sich die Nachricht bis ins hinterste Wales verbreitet, dass die Aillards zurückgekehrt waren. Man hat in Krankenhäusern, Universitäten und anderen Instituten die Aillards noch gesehen, jedoch trug man die Farben außerhalb des Clangebietes nicht mehr. Dies ist gebrochen und nun, da die Farben wieder zu sehen waren, würde es nicht lange dauern, und die ganze Aillard-Familie würden wieder hervortreten.

* * *

In Gringotts durchschritt Jerome mit seinem Gefolge die schweren Doppeltüren mit einem Selbstbewusstsein und sicherem Auftreten, dass die anwesenden Hexen und zauberer in der Bank automatisch zur Seite wichen. In der Mitte der Halle angekommen, stellte sich Jerome aufrecht hin, seine Freunde und Familie in einer Reihe nebeneinander hinter ihm stehend. Mit kräftiger Stimme meldete sich der Verwalter von Ashville zu Wort: „Kobolde von Gringotts, wir, der Clan der Aillard, sind hier, um mit dem Oberhaupt unserer Familie zu sprechen. Bringt uns zu ihm!"

Gesprochen wurde zwar kräftig, jedoch nicht laut, dennoch hörten alle seine Worte und nach kurzer Zeit kam ein Kobold auf sie zu und führte die Gruppe tiefer nach Gringotts hinein. Vor einer Tür blieben sie stehen, nach außen hin wirkten sie ruhig, jedoch schossen allen neun Gedanken durch den Kopf und waren nervös. Es kam nicht alle Tage vor, dass ihnen ein neues Oberhaupt entgegen trat, welches sie bis dahin noch nicht kannten. Resolut klopfte Jerome und trat kurz darauf in das Büro ein.

Sein erster Blick fiel auf einen Jungen, der vor einem opulenten Schreibtisch saß, den Sessel halb zur Tür gedreht. Er war schmächtig und eher klein, trug eine Brille auf der Nase, eine Blitznarbe auf der Stirn und sah so aus, als stünde er kurz davor, reiß aus zu nehmen. Jedoch drückte seine Haltung auch aus, dem Unbekannten entgegen zu treten. An seiner Hand waren einige Ringe zu sehen, und einer von diesen war der Siegelring der Aillards.

Jerome verneigte sich leicht aus der Hüfte und seine Begleiter taten es ihm nach, wobei er Harris nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Seid gegrüßt, Duke Harrison Aillard von Ashville, die Familie Aillard ist bereit, sich unter eurem Banner zu versammeln wie es seit je her im Clan gehandhabt wird. Wir haben lange auf die Wiedervereinigung der Familie gehofft und freuen uns, Euch als neuen Kopf des Hauses begrüßen zu dürfen. Mein Name ist Jerome Aillard und war der Verwalter in eurer Statt gewesen, solange Ihr nicht eure Position eingenommen hattet. Die Männer hinter mir sind Familie und sorgen dafür, dass ihr sicher nach Ashville gelangt."

Harry, ein wenig überwältigt, fuhr sich beiläufig mit einer Hand durch die Haare und schaute sich die neue Gesellschaft im Zimmer genau an, bevor er sprach. „Dankesehr, aber bitte, wenn wir Familie sind, ist es dann nötig, so förmlich zu sein? Nennt mich Harrison." Harry entschied sich dazu, den Namen Harry abzulegen und sich von nun an Harrison zu nennen. Harry gehörte zur alten Zeit, während Harrison alles ist, was kommt und nicht von Dumbledore manipuliert wurde. _(Dieses Kapitel werde ich noch beide Namen benutzen, damit man sich dran gewöhnt)_

Nach diesen Worten lächelte Jerome, als hätte Harry eine Prüfung überstanden. „Dann nenn mich Jerome, und es ist übrigens wesentlich einfacher so, da es sonst zu viele Aillard gibt. Wir suchen nun schon seit Jahren, doch bis jetzt waren wir nicht fündig geworden. Es freut unser Herz, dass die Familie wieder vereint ist, jedoch würde ich vorschlagen, die Geschichte auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verlegen, wenn wir mehr Ruhe haben und alle Angelegenheiten in Gringotts geklärt haben."

Harrison seufzte: „Das wird wohl eine längere Geschichte werden." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort: „Wenn du bislang die Geschäfte der Familie geleitet hast, kannst du mich dann in denen beraten? Ich habe keine Ahnung davon und würde deinen Rat zu schätzen wissen. Ebenso habe ich noch einiges an eigenen Erbschaften, die mit Ashville nichts zu tun haben. Es könnte sein, dass da auch ein paar Fragen auftauchen."

Jerome war freudig überrascht, dass Harrison Hilfe und Rat suchte und nicht alles an sich reißen würde. Zwar sollte Harrison den Posten des Oberhauptes bekommen, jedoch sollte er sich daran langsam gewöhnen können. Der Clan stand hinter ihm und der junge Duke war nicht alleine. „Aber sicher werde ich Rat und Hilfe geben, so weit ich kann und andere werden das auch tun. Du brauchst nicht alleine da stehen."

Der Gryffindor nickte erleichtert: „Danke, ich glaube, ich könnte das sonst auch nicht schaffen. Swiftaxe, gibt es sonst noch was zu klären? Ich würde gerne darüber nachdenken und mehr kann ich wohl nicht aufnehmen."

Swiftaxe hatte diese Prozedur schweigend betrachtet und bemerkte, dass er dabei war, während Geschichte geschrieben wurde. So viel Macht war nun in einer Familie konzentriert. Wobei Harry bevor nur alleine ein großes Vermögen besaß, hatte er nun auch einen Clan hinter sich, der zum einen selbst ein Machtfaktor darstellte, zum anderen jedoch auch die nötige Stärke an Personen aufwies, um seine Aktionen in die Tat umzusetzen. „Nein, ich habe nichts Konkretes mehr. Die Erben sind verteilt und nun wird sich ihr Bankmanager darum kümmern. Mein Part ist hier erledigt. Jedoch gibt es noch die Briefe, die Sie besorgen wollten, Harry."

Harrison stieß die Luft geräuschvoll aus: „Das habe ich ja schon fast vergessen." er drehte sich zu Jerome „Können wir zwei Zwischenstopps machen? Ich habe noch einige Sachen bei meinem alten Zuhause in Surrey und den Rest in Caerden. Außerdem muss ich Hedwig von hier noch mitnehmen. Die Sachen aus Caerden kann ich wohl auch später noch holen, die laufen mir ja nicht weg."

„Das sollte kein Problem sein. Wir können Autos vor den Tropfenden Kessel ordern und uns nach Surrey bringen. Bryan, erledigst du das, dass die Familienwagen bereit stehen?" Mit einem Nicken entfernte sich ein mitte zwanzig Jähriger, wohl der Jüngste aus der Gruppe, aus dem Raum.

Jerome holte einen Umhang aus seiner Tasche und vergrößerte diesen auf normale Größe. Der Umhang sah fast genauso aus, wie die Umhänge der anderen Aillards, jedoch war eine Runen-Bordüre am Saum entlang in rot gehalten. „Dies ist ein Umhang des Kopfes der Aillards. Nur das Oberhaupt hat die Runen auf dem Umhang und zeichnet dich somit aus." Damit reichte er Harrison den Umhang, den sich Harry auch direkt überwarf. Er war ein bisschen zu lang, was mit einem Zauber schnell erledigt wurde.

„Wann können wir los? Ich bin kaputt und möchte bei Zeiten aufbrechen." „Dann lasst uns aufbrechen. Die Wagen sollten bereit stehen und um deine Eule müssen wir uns auch kümmern. Reich mir ein wenig Pergament und ich schreibe einen Brief an meine Frau, die sich dann in der Zeit um deine Hedwig kümmern kann."

Nach ein paar Minuten standen die Aillards in der Eulerei Gringotts und sahen eine Schneeeule, die ihrem Kopf des Clans ihr Missfallen kundtat, ihren Herren nicht erreichen zu können. Harrison konnte nach einer Weile den Brief befestigen und ihr auftragen, an dem Ort zu bleiben. Kurz darauf schritten drei Kämpfer vor Harry her, zwei hinter ihm, Jerome rechts und ein Aillard mit dem Namen Hank links von ihm. Harrison hatte die Kaputze ins Gesicht gezogen und besah sich aus dem Augenwinkel die Leute, die diese Gruppe interessiert beobachteten. Harrison konnte nun zum ersten Male selbst beobachten, wie die Menge den Aillards Platz machte und war beeindruckt. Wenn diese Reaktion normal war, dann brauchte Harry auch keine Angst haben, von anderen benutzt zu werden. Seine Familie würde darauf achten, dass das nicht geschehen würde. Familie – das war noch ein Konzept, an das er sich gewöhnen müsste. Es war etwas anderes, zu wissen, eine Familie zu haben, oder zu erleben, eine Familie zu sein.

Mit Raschen Schritten durchquerte die Gruppe die Gasse und kamen durch den Tropfenden Kessel auf der Muggelseite wieder heraus. Direkt vor dem Eingang standen drei Limousinen. Harry, Jerome, Bryan und Hank bestiegen die mittlere, während sich der Rest auf die beiden anderen aufteilte.

Harry schossen Fragen durch den Kopf, wollte jedoch erstmal klein anfangen. Für die großen dinge würde er noch später zeit haben. Also fragte er zögerlich, während er mit dem Saum seines Umhanges spielte: „Jerome, wie viele Leute hat die Familie Aillard?"

Jerome, der schon auf Fragen gewartet hatte, überlegte kurz: „Zur Zeit leben 278 Aillards in Ashville, wobei noch einige nicht im Dorf leben. Im ganzen sind es wohl 350 Aillards, die dir, als das Oberhaupt, verpflichtet sind. Im Dorf gibt es noch 12.000 Bewohner, die den Aillards Lehnstreue geschworen haben. Die meisten sind Muggel, jedoch sind einige Squibfamilien dort hingezogen. Diese Leute stehen unter deinem Kommando und deiner Fürsorge. Aber keine Angst, das meiste regelt sich von alleine ohne dein Zutun."

Diese Zahlen musste Harry erst einmal verdauen und somit wurde es ruhig im Wagen, während Surrey immer näher kam.

* * *

Vernon Dursley hatte einen ruhigen Tag. Der Freak war weg, er brauchte sich keine Gedanken über die anderen Freaks zu machen und auf der Arbeit lief auch alles nach seinen Wünschen. Somit saß Vernon am 1. August am Tisch für das Abendessen und bedauerte bloß, dass das Balg nun nicht mehr kochen konnte. Während der dritten Portion Schweinebraten klingelte es an der Tür und seine Laune sank, denn wenn sein Essen gestört wurde, dann ließ sich das mit nichts verzeihen. Grummelnd machte er sich auf in den Eingangsbereich und öffnete die Tür, als es das zweite mal klingelte. Vernon riss am Türgriff und blaffte: „Was? Warum stören Sie zur Essenszeit?" Noch während er dies sagte, fiel ihm Mehreres auf: 1. Es waren mehrere Personen 2. Sie trugen Umhänge 3. Sein Neffe war in der Gruppe anwesend.

Nach dem Besuch des Schulleiters war Vernon nicht sehr begeistert, mit noch mehr Freaks zu tun zu haben, wo er doch dachte, er sei seinen Neffen los. „Was willst du hier, Junge? Dich will hier keiner haben! Und was hast du für Freaks mitgebracht?"

Harry versteifte sich bei dieser Anrede und hatte das Bedürfnis, ins alte Schema zurück zu fallen, jedoch zeigte ein Blick auf die anderen aus der Gruppe, dass diese Vernons Ansprache nicht gerade positiv aufgenommen hatten. Er straffte die Schulern und sah Vernon an. Seine Familie gab ihm die nötige Kraft gegen Vernon zu stehen. „Wenn du mich jetzt durchlässt, wirst du mich in diesem Haus das letzte Mal gesehen haben."

Vernon bekam dunkelrot im Gesicht und mit einer Kraftanstrengung, die Harrison beeindruckte, sagte er gepresst: „Das will ich auch hoffen, wenn ich dich hier nochmal sehe, lass ich dich verhaften. Mach schnell, so dass wir normale Menschen wieder ungestört bleiben." Danach trat das Walross zurück und Harrison trat ins Haus mit drei der Aillards.

Im ersten Stock ging er zielstrebig auf sein Zimmer zu und wurde leicht rot, als Jerome nach den Schlössern fragte, jedoch wurde Harrison richtig rot, als sie sein Zimmer in Augenschein nahmen.

Jerome war geschockt. Der Erbe eines der mächtigsten und ältesten Häuser Englands, welches berühmt in Magier- sowie Muggelkreisen war, lebte wie ein Bettler in einem Haus voll Muggel, die es zum Abgewöhnen nicht stärker gab. Jerome nahm sich in dem Moment vor, alles dafür zu tun, Harrison vor jedem und alles so gut es ging zu schützen.

Während die drei Gäste sich umsahen, suchte Harry seine Unterlagen zusammen und verstaute alles, was er noch besaß, in seinen Koffer. Er wollte nie wieder in dieses Loch zurückkehren, schaute sich daher nochmal genau im Zimmer um. Seufzend schaute Harrison zu seinen Begleitern: „Ich bin hier fertig, lasst uns hier verschwinden." Bryan konnte dem nur zustimmen.

Zusammen gingen sie die Treppe hinunter und kamen in der Eingangshalle auf Vernon zu, der von sechs ernsten Gesichtern gemustert wurde. Es schien so, als würde Vernon nicht ganz wissen, wie er die Situation handeln sollte. Harry nickte den Aillards zu und kurz bevor er das Haus verließ, drehte er sich noch kurz einmal um: „Ach Vernon, ich habe übrigens das Geld gekappt, da ihr sonst auch ohne das für mich ausgekommen seid, solltet ihr nun auch keine Probleme haben." Damit verschwand Harry aus der Tür und seine Familie folgte ihm zu den Autos. Harry konnte sehen, wie die Nachbarn vor den Fenstern hingen und er freute sich über das Gerede, dass er in der Nachbarschaft verursacht hatte.

Sie stiegen ein und Harry meinte: „Ich bin froh, da nie wieder hin zu müssen. Ich würde jetzt gerne nach Ashville und ein wenig Ruhe haben."

Jerome fragte sich, ob er Harrison sagen sollte, dass dort alle Aillards auf die Ankunft des neuen Oberhauptes freudig warteten und daher die Ruhe wohl noch etwas auf sich warten lassen würde.


	12. Der Clan

**Disclaimer: mir gehört davon nichts, alles gehört Rowling**

**Harry Potter und sein Schicksal**

_Kapitel 12: Der Clan_

Jerome entschloss sich dafür, Harrison zu erklären, was ihn erwartete. Während die Landschaft an ihnen vorüberzog, war er froh darüber, noch eine Weile in der Limosine zu sitzen, denn so hatte Jerome noch etwas Zeit, Harrison einiges zu erklären. „Harrison-" Harrison zuckte bei dieser plötzlichen Anrede zusammen, denn er war komplett in Gedanken versunken. „Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass wir ein großer Clan sind, der schon seit einiger Zeit auf ein neues Oberhaupt wartet." Hier unterbrach Harrison Jerome und hielt eine Hand hoch. „Was bedeutet eigentlich genau Clan? Wer ist damit genau gemeint?"

Jerome schaute bei den Fragen Harrison genau an. „Clans, wie es zu alten Zeiten gab, gibt es heutzutage nicht mehr, bis auf einen -die Aillards. Wir haben eine Menge schwerer Zeiten durchgemacht, jedoch sind wir dabei auch meistens noch gut bei weggekommen. Die Hauptlinie der Aillards, die Oberhauptslinie, hat viele Entscheidungen getroffen, die dem Clan oftmals vor dem Untergang gerettet haben. Mit der Zeit wurden wir mächtiger und wir standen über den Dingen und kleinen Gefechten, die im Land stattfanden. Wir haben eher aus dem Hintergrund heraus unsere Macht eingesetzt und unser Gebiet durch etliche Schachzüge gesichert. Dadurch blieb bei uns das ursprüngliche Clanrecht besehen, während überall sonst die Clans aufgeteilt, gespalten, deportiert oder ausgelöscht wurden. Dies bringt uns in eine einzigartige Situation. Wir haben Macht, Land, Geld und Einfluss in fast jedem Bereich der Muggel- und Zaubererwelt, in manchen Bereichen ist der Einfluss stärker, in manchen schwächer. Auch wenn wir in den letzten dreißig Jahren nicht viel in Erscheinung getreten sind, so haben wir dennoch keine -oder wenig- Macht verloren. Nun zu deinen Fragen, bevor ich weiter abschweife: Unser Clan umfasst unser ganzes Gebiet und alle, die darauf leben. Demnach sind die Dorfbewohner, sowie die Familie Clan. Jeder unterstützt den anderen und alle halten zusammen. So war es schon vor einem Jahrtausend und so wird es auch noch lange so bleiben. Dadurch hast du eine mögliche Macht, die du nutzen kannst, die ungeheuer groß ist, wenn du auf alle Personen zurückgreifst. Demnach ist ein Clan mehr als nur Familie. Der Clan sind alle, die sich unter dem Banner der Aillards versammeln. Dementsprechend gehören zum Clan ca. 12.500 Personen, wobei zur Familie 'nur' ca. 350 Personen gehören."

Harrison rauchte bei diesen Erklärungen der Kopf und stellte die erste Frage, die ihm in den Sinn kam, während er sich die rechte Schläfe rieb. „Und wie stehst du genau zu mir, familienmäßig?"

„Oh, Verzeihung, Harrison, das habe ich vergessen. Ich bin der Sohn von Kennards jüngerem Bruder. Daher bin ich wohl so was wie ein Cousin, jedoch passt wohl eher Onkel. Die anderen, die mich begleitet haben, sind alle Familie. Dies war eine Aufgabe, die der Familie vorbehalten war, und der Clan versteht das. Alles deine Cousins, manche weiter entfernt als andere, jedoch alles Aillards und somit reicht Cousin." Mit einem Lächeln trug Jerome dies vor. Harrison hingegen wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Harry Potter hatte kein gutes zu Hause, er wurde als Hauself behandelt und wurde nie ins Familienleben mit einbezogen. Harry Potter war der Punching Sack, auf den die Zaubererwelt einboxen konnte, ohne, dass ihm jemand half oder beistand. Jetzt, mit einem Mal, mitten in eine Familie gestolpert zu sein, die ihn haben wollte, war ein wenig überwältigend. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, denn bislang hatte Harrison keine guten Erfahrungen mit Familie gemacht und wollte keine Enttäuschungen erleben. Jedoch wollte er auch erleben, wie es ist, in den Schoß einer Familie zurückfallen zu können, ohne, dass Erwartungen an ihn gerichtet werden und er bei Problemen wieder aufgerichtet wird. Aus diesen Gründen war er hin und her gerissen, bis er sich am Ende dafür entschloss, dem Ganzen eine Chance zu geben.

Jerome konnte den ganzen Gedanken zwar nicht folgen, jedoch konnte er die verschiedenen Emotionen über das Gesicht des neuen Chieftains (_alte Bezeichnung des Oberhauptes_) huschen sehen. Traurigkeit, Ärger, Wut, Hilflosigkeit, Hoffnung, Angst, Unglaube und Furcht konnte man ablesen, jedoch spiegelte sich zum Schluss eine Entschlossenheit auf Harrisons Gesicht wieder, die seine Augen fast zum leuchten brachte. Jerome fragte nicht danach, was diese Reaktion ausgelöst hatte, denn es war nicht die Zeit dazu.

„Harrison, weshalb ich überhaupt auf den Clan zu sprechen gekommen bin, ist, dass du vorhin sagtest, du wolltest nur noch deine Ruhe haben und alles verarbeiten können." Harrison bekam ein komisches Gefühl im Magen. „Bevor ich dich holen kam, rief ich die Familie zusammen." Jepp, ganz eindeutig ein sinkendes Gefühl. „Die Familie wird in der großen Halle von Burg Aillard warten, um dich zu treffen. Es ist schon so lange her, dass sie es nicht abwarten können, dich zu sehen."

Harrison seufzte. Er wusste nicht, was er machen soll. Zum einen wollte er nur ins Bett und nichts mehr in den nächsten Wochen machen. Jedoch wollte er auch sehen, was die Familie zu bieten hatte. _Warum immer ich?_ schoss es ihm durch dem Kopf. „So lange das nicht bis spät in die Nacht dauert, OK. Ich bin kaputt und möchte bald schlafen und die Bettdecke über den Kopf ziehen."

Jerome nickte: „Ist in Ordnung, Harrison, es ist eher nur Abendessen und danach kannst du ohne Probleme ins Bett. Keiner will dir was und du brauchst nicht nervös zu sein."

Harrison hingegen schaute aus dem Fenster und machte sich Gedanken darüber, wie es wohl würde. Die ganze Sache war ihm nicht geheuer und wartete darauf, dass er wieder im Lingustenweg landete.

So verbrachten sie die Restliche Reise mit schweigen. Die Landschaft raste mit einer Geschwindigkeit am ihm vorbei, die nur von Magie erreicht werden konnte. Dadurch wurde die Zeit nach Schottland auf einen Bruchteil der Zeit reduziert, die sonst benötigt würde.

* * *

Nachdem Harrison und Jerome sich dazu entschieden hatten, sich direkt auf den Weg nach Ashville zu machen, dauerte es nur gut eine Stunde, bis Harrison den ersten Blick auf sein neues zu Hause erhaschen konnte.

Die Abendsonne schien auf die Landschaft und alles war in ein warmes rot getaucht. An eine Bergkette war eine Burg gebaut, vor die sich ein Dorf gebildet hatte, welches aussah, als käme es aus dem 18. Jahrhundert und modernisiert worden. Die Burg selber sah so aus, als könnte diese jedem Angriff trotzen und war so groß –so vermutete Harrison-, dass alle Dorfbewohner dort im Notfall Platz hätten. Die äußere Burgmauer war ein Halbkreis, die im Inneren noch weitere Mauern aufwies, wie weitere Verteidigungswälle, jedoch waren die Tore, soweit Harrison sehen konnte, weit und einladend geöffnet. Türme ragten gen Himmel und viele Fenster waren zu sehen, manche Buntglas, manche klar.

Das Dorf selber bestand aus zwei- oder dreistöckigen Häusern, die hell bemalt waren und sich in die Landschaft harmonisch einfügten. Breite Straßen verliefen zwischen den Häusern, auf denen viele Leute zu sehen waren.

All das nahm Harrison wahr und fühlte sich zu diesem bunten Treiben hingezogen. Es sah einladend aus und verbreitete das Gefühl von Frieden in Harrison. Jerome betrachtete nicht die Landschaft, sondern seinen neuen Lord und seine Reaktionen. Wenn seine Gesichtsausdrücke ein Anzeichen waren, dann ist der Clan in guten Händen, auch wenn der junge Lord noch Hilfe brauchte. Jerome konnte sehen, dass Harrison sich von Erwartungsvoll über Neugier und Staunen zu seeliger Zufriedenheit veränderte. Jerome konnte keinen Hauch von Gier oder Verschlagenheit bei ihm ausmachen. Wenn Harrison ein wenig geschliffen wurde, dann konnte aus einem Rohdiamanten ein wahrer Brilliant werden.

Mit diesen Worten fuhren die drei Limosinen durch die Straßen und auf die Burg zu, während die Bevölkerung des Dorfes freudestrahlend den Wagen zuwinkte.

**AN: Sorry für die lange Wartezeit, jedoch hatte ich eine Schreibblockade, die sich mit Unlust zur Geschichte darstellte, jedoch wollte ich nicht einfach schreiben, wenn mein Herz nicht dabei ist, sonst würde etwas fehlen. Dazu kamen noch ein paar familiäre Probleme. Ich hoffe, in Kürze, noch ein Paar Kapitel zu schreiben. Hier ist erstmal ein Anfang, damit ihr seht, ich schreibe wieder. Vielleicht kommt in den nächsten Stunden noch ein Kapitel, wenn ich keinen Schreibkrampf bekomme. **


	13. Die Ankunft

**Disclaimer: mir gehört davon nichts, alles gehört Rowling**

**Harry Potter und sein Schicksal**

_Kapitel 13: Die Ankunft  
_

Harrison erwachte aus einem traumlosen Schlaf und war mal wieder verwirrt über seinen Aufenthaltsort. Verdutzt schaute sich Harrison im Zimmer um und musste feststellen, dass es eines der luxuriösesten Zimmer war, in denen er je übernachtet hatte. Es war groß, hatte ein ein großzügiges Bett, alte prunkvolle Möbel und war in einem tiefen burgunderrot gehalten. Über der Tür war das Wappen der Aillard abgebildet und schlagartig wurde ihm wieder alles bewusst, was sich am vorherigen Abend zugetragen hatte.

_+++Anfang Flashback+++_

_Harrison stieg aus dem Auto aus und stand nun vor Eingangstüren der inneren Burg. Jerome stand neben ihm und deutete ihm an, ihm zu folgen. Jerome öffnete die Türen und diese gaben nun den Blick auf eine weitere Doppeltür frei, die geöffnet in eine große Halle wies. Während Harrison auf die Halle zuging, wurde ihm mulmig, denn langsam wurde ihm klar, dass die Halle gefüllt war mit Menschen, die er nicht kannte. Große und kleine, dicke und dünne, alte und junge und Männer und Frauen. Alles war vertreten und Harrison wurde langsam bewusst, dass das seine Familie war -eine verdammt große Familie. Und jeder hatte seine Blicke auf die Tür, in der Harry stand. Harrisons erster Gedanke war, sich hinter Jerome zu verstecken, wie ein kleines Kind es tun würde, jedoch ließ das sein Stolz nicht zu. Er straffte die Schultern und hob den Kopf, um in die Gesichter zu sehen mit einem freundlichen Blick im Gesicht. Das war seine Familie und er wollte unbedingt einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen, wenn über ihn berichtet wurde._

_Jerome schritt durch die Halle auf die Tafel am Ende der Tische zu und Harrison, nicht wissend was sonst zu tun, folgte ihm, während er einigen Mitgliedern der Aillards zulächelte. Jerome stellte sich vor den Stuhl zur Rechten des Stuhls in der Mitte der Tafel und dirigierte Harrison vor den Stuhl in der Mitte._

_Jerome schaute sich in der Halle um und sprach dann laut und klar, so dass alle ihn verstehen konnten: „Liebe Familie, hiermit stelle ich euch das neue Oberhaupt der Aillards vor: Harry James Aillard-Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Warren, Duke von Ashville und für uns Chieftain Harrison. Möge er lange über die Familie wachen und sie leiten, beschützen und wieder zu dem machen, was sie einst war!"_

_Alle Anwesenden sprangen auf und klatschten Beifall oder drückten anders ihre Freude aus. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sich der Tumult gelegt hatte und Harrison war froh darüber, denn so konnte er sich wieder fangen, denn mit so einer Begrüßung hatte er nicht gerechnet. Nachdem sich alle wieder gesetzt hatten, setzte Jerome dazu an, etwas zu sagen, wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als Harrison ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte. Jerome nickte und setzte sich hin._

_Harrison schluckte schwer, als er die erwartungsvollen Blicke aller sah und fing zögerlich an: „Hallo alle zusammen. Ich weiß nicht, wie man so was macht und habe keine Erfahrung darin, daher nehmt mir das nicht übel, wenn ich was gegen die Tradition tue oder so. Zu aller erst wollte ich sagen, nennt mich bitte Harrison, nicht Duke, Lord, Chieftain oder ähnliches. Wenn wir Familie sind, solltet ihr mich auch wie Familie ansprechen können. Ich bin unerfahren in meiner Position und habe mit Familie keine Erfahrung, daher kann ich alle Hilfe und Ratschläge gut gebrauchen. Wenn ich was falsch mache, sagt es mir bitte, denn ich will keinem Schaden bereiten. Zum anderen weiß ich nicht, ob ihr in der Zaubererwelt auf dem Laufendem seid oder nicht, jedoch bin ich dort sehr bekannt und möchte momentan nicht gefunden werden, daher bitte ich euch, meinen ganzen Titel nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zu erwähnen fürs erste. Harry Potter soll erst einmal verschwinden und daher tritt Duke Harrison Aillard aus dem Schatten. Wenn die Zaubererwelt Wind davon bekommt, dass ich hier bin, wird hier der Teufel los sein und bislang ist keiner darauf vorbereitet. Harrison Aillard und Harry Potter sollten daher fürs erste Zwei verschiedene Personen bleiben._

_Ich möchte euch kennen lernen und ich hoffe ich bekomme die Gelegenheit dazu. Nun lasst uns essen, da ich vom heutigen Tag erledigt bin und würde mich freuen, wenn wir morgen mit Fragen beginnen könnten. Ich bin dazu zu erledigt. Danke." Damit setzte sich Harrison hin und ließ sich erschöpft in die Kissen sinken. Jerome hatte der Rede mit wachsender Bewunderung gelauscht und gratulierte Harrison dazu, während Hauselfen das Essen auftrugen. _

_Jerome stelle Harrison die anderen Personen an seinem Tisch vor. Zu Harrisons Linken saß ein alter Mann mit grauem Haar und amüsiert funkelnden Augen namens Gerald Aillard, ein Heiler. Neben ihm saß seine Frau Alexandra. Auf Jeromes Seite saß seine Frau Kathrine, eine Frau mittleren Jahren, die sich gut gehalten hatte._

_Während des Essens erzählte Gerald erzählte ein wenig über die Geschichte der Familie, jedoch achteten alle darauf, eher leichte Themen anzusprechen, da man Harrison praktisch ansah, dass er kurz vor dem Umfallen war. Nach dem Essen geleitete Jerome zu einer Suite, die wie Jerome sagte, für das Oberhaupt sei. Harrison war das mittlerweile alles egal und wollte ur noch schlafen. Er hätte auch im Stall geschlafen, nur hinlegen wollte er sich noch. Harrison sah nicht nach links oder rechts, sondern hielt sein Ziel im Auge und fiel so wie er war aufs Bett und war eingeschlafen, ehe er das Bett aufhörte, nachzufedern._

_+++Ende Flashback+++_

Harrison kletterte aus dem Bett und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Als er hinausschaute, erblickte er Ashville in seiner ganzen Blüte. Die Menschen waren schon auf den Beinen und Harrison beobachtete das Treiben eine Weile. Nach einem Klopfen an der Tür und einem gerufenen 'Herein' trat Jerome ins Zimmer.

„Guten Morgen Harrison, ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen."

Harrison drehte sich zu Jerome um und antwortete: „Guten Morgen auch dir und ja, ich habe gut geschlafen. Was liegt heute an? Ich hoffe, es wird nicht so überwältigend wie der gestrige Tag."

Jerome musste ein schmunzeln unterdrücken. „Ich hoffe auch nicht. Ich wollte dich zum Frühstück abholen. Heute sind weit weniger Leute in der Halle und ich denke, einige werden ein paar Fragen haben. Aber das hat bis nach dem Frühstück Zeit."

Bei dem Wort Frühstück hellte sich Harrisons Miene deutlich auf. „Warte kurz, ich muss mich nur frisch machen." Und schon schaute sich Harrison nach dem Bad um, worauf Jerome stumm auf eine Tür deutete. Grinsend verschwand Harrison im Bad und schaute sich um. Es war in hellem blau gehalten und schön geräumig. Harry sprang unter die Dusche und war nach kurzer Zeit fertig. Als er sich seine Kleidung wieder anziehen wollte, war diese verschwunden und durch andere ausgetauscht worden. Schulter zuckend zog Harrison die neuen Sachen an -schwarze Hose und dunkel rotes Hemd- und machte sich auf zu Jerome. „So, auf geht's."

Nach einigen Gängen stellte Harrison fest, dass der Weg einiges weiter war, als er am Vorabend gedacht hatte. In der Halle sah Harrison, dass wohl nur halb so viele Leute anwesend waren, wie gestern, das aber immer noch eine große Zahl war.

Nach einem Frühstück lehnte sich Harrison zurück und schaute dem Treiben in der Halle zu. Es schien, als wären viele fertig mit dem Essen, blieben jedoch wegen der Neugier auf Harrison. Neben ihm saßen wieder Gerald und Jerome und um ihn herum wohl so an die hundert Aillards. Auf Harrisons Frage hin, ob denn immer so viele anwesend sind, sagte Gerald: „Mein Junge, es kommen viele zum Frühstück hierher, jedoch sind normalerweise um diese Zeit schon viele schon wieder fort. Aber es ist ja momentan nichts normal, denn wir haben wieder ein Oberhaupt und viele wollen dich sehen und dich hören. Das wird sich aber wieder legen, wenn deine Neuheit nicht mehr so akut ist, beruhigen sich die Leute wieder."

Harrison nickte darauf. Bald war das Frühstück abgetragen und seine Familie lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf Harrison. Harrison setzte sich auf und schaute in die Runde: „Hi, ich bitte euch, wenn ihr Fragen habt, eure zu stellen und sagt auch euren Namen, damit ich die lernen kann. Ich habe über die Aillards noch nicht viel Wissen, also seht mir das nach, aber wenn ihr was wisen wollt, werde ich antworten, so gut es geht."

Einer der sitzenden Aillards stand auf. Er war um die dreißig und hatte Aurorroben an. „Hallo, ich bin Duncan McAllistor. Sind Veränderungen für den Clan geplant?" Harrison fühlte sich schon von der ersten Frage überwältigt und beschloss daher, es ruhig anzugehen. „Wie gesagt, ich habe noch nicht viel Ahnung über die Traditionen über den Clan -das hole ich aber noch nach- und daher weiß ich noch nichts über die Arbeitsweise hier. Aber ich denke, ich werde das auf jeden Fall im Sinne der Aillards handeln und Jerome wird mich hoffentlich dabei unterstützen."

Duncan setzte sich wieder und eine Frau mittleren Jahren erhob sich. „Marie Aillard, warum willst du nicht, dass dein Name in der Öffentlichkeit erscheint?"

„Das ist etwas heikel. Dumbledore hatte mich praktisch unter Hausarrest gesetzt und dem bin ich abgehauen. Wenn ihm zu schnell bekannt wird, dass ich hier bin, wird es hier in Kürze vor Ordensmitgliedern nur so wimmeln. Dumbledore hat viel vor mir zu verantworten und ich weiß nicht, was passiert, wenn ich ihn jetzt sehen würde. Wenn wir eine Strategie haben, wie wir dies angehen, geh ich damit öffentlich, also wenn alle vorbereitet sind. Ebenso würde Voldemort -man bemerke: kein zucken- die Gefahr hier ins Dorf bringen und das kann ich im Moment noch nicht zulassen. Ich werde die Aillards nicht gefährden, indem ich Voldemort auf die Burg einlade, ohne vorher Maßnahmen ergriffen zu haben."

Marie setzte sich wieder und so ging die Fragerei für einige Zeit weiter, wobei Harrison versuchte sich die Namen zu merken. Am Ende wollte Harrison aus dem Saal gehen, wurde aber von Gerald aufgehalten. „Harrison, ich wolle dich fragen, ob ich dich untersuchen könnte. Somit habe ich einen Überblick von dir und kann im Falle eines Falles dir besser beistehen."

Überrascht schaute er zu Gerald: „Wenn du meinst, dass das notwendig ist, dann bin ich dazu bereit. Wo soll das stattfinden?"

„Ich habe hier einen kleinen Behandlungssaal. Lass uns dorthin gehen und ich werde dann eine umfassende Untersuchung durchführen." Damit folgte Harrison Gerald zu dem Heilersaal und fragte sich, ob Gerald irgendwas finden würde.

**AN: Hier ist ein weiteres Kapitel. Vielen dank an Ina Bauer für die Hilfe und Ideen. Ich werde in kürze wieder schreiben, wartet drauf :)**


	14. Die Heiler

**Disclaimer: mir gehört davon nichts, alles gehört Rowling**

**Harry Potter und sein Schicksal**

_Kapitel 14: Die Heiler_

Gerald öffnete die Türen zum Krankenflügel und Harrison stellte fest, dass es viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem Flügel von Hogwarts hatte. Jedoch musste er auch zugeben, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie der Raum anders aussehen könnte. Der Raum war hell und Licht durchflutet. Gegenüber der Fenster waren Betten aufgereiht und große Regale und Schränke waren im Krankensaal verteilt mit vielen Tränken und anderen medizinischen Dingen.

Gerald führte Harrison zu einem Bett in der Mitte und ließ Harrison sich hinsetzten. Gerald sprach darauf zu seinem Oberhaupt: „Ich werde nun verschiedene Diagnosezauber ausführen, die mir Aufschluss darauf gewähren, was dein gesundheitlicher Zustand ist und ob eine Behandlung in irgendeiner Art von Nöten sein sollte. Diese Zauber sind nicht schmerzhaft, jedoch können ein paar ein kribbeln verursachen, ich bitte jedoch darum, still zu bleiben." Nach einem Nicken von Harrison fuhr er fort. „Wenn du dich hinlegen würdest, können wir anfangen, so ist es einfacher, ruhig zu bleiben und die Zauber lassen sich leichter vollziehen."

Nachdem Harrison es sich auf dem Bett bequem gemacht hatte, fing der Heiler an, seinen Zauberstab über Harrison zu schwenken und dabei vor sich hin zu murmeln, ohne, dass es für Harrison irgend einen Sinn ergab. Nach einer Weile wurden die Bewegungen etwas hektischer und Gerald wurde zusehends blasser, wobei Harrison sich fragte, was los war. Gerald ließ nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden von Harrison ab und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett fallen.

Dem Familienoberhaupt der Aillards hingegen wurde die ganze Sache nun langsam unheimlich und setzte sich auf. „Gerald, was ist los? Das war doch nur eine Routineuntersuchung, so schlimm kann das doch nicht sein...?" Unsicher schaute er dabei zum Heiler.

Dieser schien aus seinen Gedanken zu schrecken und fing an leicht zu stottern: „Nein... Ja... also es ist etwas... komplizierter" man konnte richtig sehen, wie sich Gerald zusammenfasste. Harrison merkte, dass sein amüsiertes Glitzern in den Augen, welches sonst bislang immer vorhanden war, fehlte und durch einen ernsten Blick ersetzt wurde. Harrison wurde es dabei ein wenig unheimlich, konnte jedoch nicht länger darüber pochen, denn Gerald setzte sein Urteil fort. „Zum einen muss ich sagen, dass du, so weit es deine Umstände zulassen, gesund bist. Du hast keine akute Krankheit oder Verletzung, jedoch sind mir einige Dinge aufgefallen, die unbedingt angesprochen werden müssen. Fangen wir mit dem physischen Teil an. Ein paar Knochen sind ein wenig schief zusammen gewachsen nach Brüchen und sollten gerichtet werden, damit diese später keine Probleme geben. Dies ist jedoch der leichte Teil. Deine Werte lassen darauf schließen, dass du während deiner Kindheit über längere Zeit unterernährt wurdest und dann nicht genug Vitamine und ähnliches bekommen hast. Dies hatte leider zum Ergebnis, dass du ein eingeschränktes Wachstum hast und nicht deine volle Körpergröße erreichen wirst. Du hast momentan die Größe, die du vor zwei Jahren hättest haben sollen. Wir können dem etwas entgegenwirken, indem wir dir Aufbautränke geben. Dadurch solltest du wenigstens etwas deiner verlorenen Größe zurückbekommen. Deine Sehkraft ist ziemlich eingeschränkt. Viel ist dort nicht zu machen, da hat die Medizin leider noch nicht die benötigten Erkenntnisse gewonnen. Ebenso werde ich dir Stärkungstränke für die Knochen geben, damit dein Skelett stabiler wird und deine Knochen nicht so leicht brechen."

Harrison war inzwischen blass geworden. Er hatte zwar vermutet, dass sein Aufwachsen Konsequenzen haben würde, jedoch nicht in diesen Ausmaßen. Na ja, er würde wohl damit leben müssen, ist ja nicht so, als wäre er deformiert oder so was -nur er würde nie das sein, was er hätte sein können körperlich gesehen. Harrison war ein wenig unsicher bei dem, was noch kommen möge, denn so wie Gerald reagierte, kann das nicht alles sein. Er nickte Gerald zu, um zu zeigen, dass er fortfahren sollte.

Gerald ließ die Schultern ein wenig hängen. „Dies sind die körperlichen Aspekte und während diese schlimm sind, sind diese nicht bedrohlich oder bedenklich. Nun kommen wir zu Auffälligkeiten, die dir große Probleme bereiten können, wenn wir nicht gegen diese vorgehen. Ich wundere mich, dass du bislang keine Probleme hattest, aber da können wir wohl von Glück reden." Gerald schien mit einem Mal eine Eingebung zu haben, denn sein Gesicht hellte sich leicht auf und verschwand zu einem Schrank und holte eine kleine Flasche hervor und reichte sie Harrison. „Trink das, das ist ein Beruhigungstrank." Harrison trank ohne Widerspruch, das hatte er bei Madame Pompfrey gelernt.

„So, jetzt, da du hoffentlich ruhig bleibst, kann ich dir sagen, wo das Problem liegt. Vor langer Zeit, als du noch klein warst, wurde du mit einem magischen Block belegt, der einen Großteil deiner Magie verschließt. Dass du überhaupt Magie ausüben kannst, grenzt schon fast an ein Wunder. Wir-"

Harrison, der dem erstaunt zuhörte, platze heraus: „Aber ich habe mit 13 einen körperlichen Patronus gegen viele Dementoren geschafft. Man sagte mir, das schaffen in der Regel nur Ältere Zauberer, wenn überhaupt!"

Daraufhin wurden die Augen von Gerald Teller groß. „Wenn das der Wahrheit entspricht, sollte dir ohne Block die Magie aus den Ohren herauskommen. Aber das ist jetzt nicht der Punkt. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass der Block entfernt wird. Außerdem hast du noch andere Blöcke, die verschiedene magische Fähigkeiten blocken, jedoch kann ich nicht sagen, welche das genau sind. Dafür müssen die erst weichen. Wir müssen die Blöcke schnell entfernen. Um so eher, um so besser. Ich möchte die anderen Heiler der Familie rufen, denn das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit und mit deren Hilfe können wir das besser bewältigen als ich alleine. Außerdem würde ich gerne Jerome darüber informieren, da diese Prozedur dich unter Umständen ein, zwei Tage außer Gefecht setzten kann."

Harrison hörte sich das alles an und Dank des Trankes konnte er noch einigermaßen klar denken, auch wenn die Wut dennoch hochstieg. Resignierend seufzte Harrison und teilte Gerald mit, alles dafür in die Wege zu leiten und jeden zu informieren, den er meint, zu brauchen.

In der nächsten halben Stunde trafen sechs weitere Heiler ein, Jerome war schon nach fünf Minuten anwesend. Nachdem alle auf den neusten Stand gebracht wurden, unterhielten sie sich über mögliche Vorgehensweisen und Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Harrison benutze die Zeit dazu, sich zu beruhigen und sich auf das Kommende vorzubereiten, wobei er sich nicht sicher war, worauf er sich einließ. Jedoch musste er auch zugeben, dass er eher mit den hier anwesenden dieses Unterfangen unternahm, als mit anderen.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde kamen die Heiler zu Harrison und berichteten ihm die weitere Prozedur. Dies übernahm ein wohl um die um die vierzig jähriger Mann, der schon leicht an den Schläfen ergraute: „Hallo Harrison, ich bin Heiler Jason Aillard und ich werde dir nun erklären, wie wir weiter vorgehen wollen. Wir werden dir ein Schlaftrunk und ein Schmerztrank geben, der dir eventuelle Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen soll. Wir wissen jedoch nicht, wie sich die Lösung des Blocks auswirken wird, daher können wir nur spekulieren. Einen Block in dieser Stärke haben wir noch nicht erlebt und die Reaktionen darauf sind daher nicht wirklich bekannt. Nun, wenn die Tränke wirken und du schläfst, werden wir dir den Block entfernen und deine Magie unterstützen, sich zu stabilisieren. Je nach dem, wie dann deine Verfassung ist, werden wir dir dann die Blöcke für magische Fähigkeiten entfernen, welches allgemein nicht problematisch ist, nur sollte sich deine Magie bis dahin beruhigt haben. Ansonsten können wir auch damit ein paar Tage warten, da diese keine Probleme verursachen, schränken nur deine Fähigkeiten ein. Soweit alles verstanden, Harrison?"

Harrison, der alles ruhig angehört hatte, nickte nur. Er hatte etwas in dieser Richtung vermutet und Einzelheiten brauchte er nicht dafür. „Können wir das direkt machen, oder werden Vorbereitungen benötigt?"

Jason antwortete: „Nein, Harrison, wir können das sofort beginnen, die Tränke sind hier vorrätig und das Lösen von Blöcken ist uns auch bekannt." In der Zwischenzeit ist ein anderer Aillard zu einem Regal geeilt und holte die Tränke. Nun wurden diese ihm nacheinander gereicht, welche das Familienoberhaupt der Anwesenden brav trank. Danach wurde ein Zauberstab geschwenkt und Harrisons Kleidung wandelte sich zu einem bequemen blauen Schlafanzug und Harrison legte sich hin und wusste bald von nichts mehr.

* * *

Sobald Harrison schlief, übernahm Gerald das Kommando und wies jeden deren Plätze und deren Aufgaben zu. Jerome betrachtete alles von der Seitenlinie, um nicht im Weg zu sein. Die Heiler fingen an, ihre Zauberstäbe zu schwingen und Sprüche zu murmeln, zu leise um es deutlich zu hören. Harrison wurde in ein sanftes gelb getaucht, welches sich nach einigen Minuten ausdehnte und intensiver leuchtete. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten, welche Jerome gebannt auf das starrend verbrachte, fing das Licht an zu flackern und schien mit einem Mal zu zerspringen. Was im nächsten Moment geschah, war bei keinem sehr deutlich, aber es schien, als würde eine große Druckwelle von Harrison ausgehend sich in alle Richtungen ausbreiten. Diese fehte alle anwesenden von den Füßen, ließ Betten und Regale umstürzen und die Fenster nach außen zerspringen. Jeder der Anwesenden war benebelt und als die Heiler ihre Orientierung wiedergewonnen hatten, leuchtete Harrison schon in einem hellen weiß, das verschiedene Spitzen in alle Richtungen abzugeben schien, wie ein lebendiger Nebel. Die Heiler eilten zu ihm hin, kamen jedoch nur bis auf zwei Meter an ihm heran, da in dem Moment die Spitzen sich auf die Störung richteten und die Heiler nicht wussten, was es damit auf sich hatte. Harrison hingegen schien in Ordnung zu sein, sah man von dem Licht ab, jedoch schwitzte er und hatte sein Gesicht schmerzhaft verzogen.

Die Heiler untersuchten Harrison so gut es ging aus der Ferne und stellten so weit keine Gesundheitsgefährdung für ihn fest. Keiner konnte sich direkt erklären, was es mit dem Licht auf sich hatte, jedoch schien es keinen schaden anzurichten. Nun konnten sie ihn nur beobachten und hoffen, dass alles in Ordnung wird. Da solch ein Block bei einem so mächtigen Magier so lange gewesen ist, ist unerhört und daher die Konsequenzen unbekannt. Nach einer Weile fingen einige an, den Krankensaal wieder herzurichten, während andere weiter Harrison beobachteten. Jerome hingegen hatte weit größeres zu erledigen. Die Welle war durch die halbe Burg zu spüren gewesen und somit waren viele Leute in heller Aufruhr. Diese mussten besänftigt werden und zusätzlich musste eine Eskorte für Harrison besorgt werden, da er im Heilerflügel momentan völlig ungeschützt lag.

Dies alles spielte sich in den ersten zwei Stunden ab. Harrison wurde nun konstant von zwei Heilern betreut, die sich alle paar Stunden ablösen würden und Wachen waren um den Krankensaal postiert.

Nach einer gewissen Zeit flackerte das Licht erneut und die Anwesenden wappneten sich auf eine neue Welle, jedoch kam keine. Das Licht flackerte wohl vier, fünf Mal und verhielt sich danach wie zuvor. Die beobachtende Heilerin gab bekannt: „Es scheint so, als wären die anderen Blöcke gebrochen wie eine Dominoreihe. Das war wohl das Flackern. Der Magieschub muss wohl die Blöcke überladen haben."

Als nächstes hatte es den Anschein, als würde nichts geschehen, doch langsam wandelte sich Harrison. Zuerst schien es nur Einbildung, doch dann wurde es deutlich, dass es mehr war. Harrison wuchs vor aller Augen in seinen Namen hinein. Sein Schlafanzug wirkte so, als würde der schrumpfen. Die Beine wurden zu kurz, die Ärmel rutschten Richtung Ellenbogen, die vorher lose Schulterpatie schien sich an Harrison anzuschmiegen und der Rumpf schien mit einem mal sehr körperbetont, Harrison wuchs mit alarmierender Geschwindigkeit und in unvorstellbaren Maßen. Aus dem vorher schlachsigen Jungen schien ein Erwachsener innerhalb kürzester zeit zu werden. Harrison hatte nun einen Körper, der einem gesunden, jungen und sportlichen Erwachsenen zusteht -kein bisschen mehr von seiner Unterernährung zu sehen.

Falls einem diese Tatsachen nicht ausreichten, so brauchte man ihm nur ins Gesicht zu sehen und man blickte in ein Gesicht, welches Stärke und Entschlossenheit auszudrücken schien. Starke Kiefer- und Wangenknochen und eine gerade Nase, sowie einen ausdrucksstarken Mund wurden aus seinen Zügen hervorgehoben, während sich seine Haare langsam um seinen Kopf wie die Medusa schlängelten.

Die Heiler arbeiteten hart daran, alles zu dokumentieren und alle Ergebnisse der Diagnosezauber auszuwerten. Nach einer Weile lehnten sich die Heiler Erschöpft zurück und erklärten den Patienten in top Kondition, jedoch schien die Wandlung noch voran zu gehen.

Harrison wurde um 11 Uhr morgens in den Heilersaal geführt und als die Wandlung sich zu verlangsamen schien, war es zwölf Stunden später. Die Magie um Harrison beruhigte sich, jedoch atmete noch keiner aus, da keiner wusste, ob das alles war und sie sollten nicht enttäuscht werden...

**AN: Ich wollte auch mal nen Cliffi machen ^^ Kein stress, das nächste Kapitel kommt in kürze.**

**Die Spitzen in Licht wusste ich nicht besser zu beschreiben. Es sollen keine Klingen oder so sein, eher als wenn Dampf aus einem Kessel entweicht, also wabernd und halt zu einer spitze zulaufen. Ich hoffe, ihr bekommt das bild. schöne Grüße  
**


	15. Der Tag danach

**Disclaimer: mir gehört davon nichts, alles gehört Rowling**

**AN: Hi, sorry, wollte nicht so spät ein neues Kapitel hochladen, jedoch kam einiges dazwischen: gestern Richtfest, heute aufräumen und goldene Hochzeit, morgen Vorbereitungen für Osterfeuer, und so geht's weiter. Also wenn ich erst nach ostern weiter schreibe, nehmt es mir nicht übel und es heißt dann nicht, ich lasse es wieder schleifen ^^**

**Vielen dank für alle Reviews, freut mich immer, davon zu hören/lesen**

**

* * *

Harry Potter und sein Schicksal**

_Kapitel 15: Der Tag danach_

Als schon alle dachten: 'Das war's, es ist vorbei und Harrison ist in Ordnung!', konzentrierte sich das Licht enger um seinen Körper, so dass man nur noch einen Umriss erkennen konnte. Dieses Bild wurde für einige Momente beibehalten, bevor die Magie sich zum zweiten Mal einer Druckwelle gleich in alle Richtungen ausbreitete, wobei dieses Mal jedoch keine Schäden zu verzeichnen war und die Anwesenden nur die Magie durch sich durchfahren fühlten. Die Heiler und Jerome waren sprachlos von der Macht, die von Harrison ausging. Als Jason, der Heiler, der Harrison alles erklärt hatte, aus dem Fenster schaute, wurde sein Blick unwillkürlich auf den großen Dom gezogen, der die gesamte Burg umschloss. So wie es aussah, wurden die Schutzzauber der Burg aktiv, denn die Zauber sind schon seit längerer Zeit am schwinden gewesen. Ein Grund mit, warum ein neuer Chieftain benötigt wurde, als Kennard verstarb.

Jason lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf das Phänomen und fragte nach deren Rat. Gerald meldete sich darauf zu Wort: „Ich habe während du aus dem Fenster gestarrt hast, Harrison untersucht und festgestellt, dass seine magischen Reserven momentan sehr erschöpft sind. Es wird zwar nicht lange dauern, bis diese aufgefüllt sind, jedoch wird Harrison wohl verdammt hungrig sein. Meine Vermutung ist, dass Harrison seine überschüssige Magie in die Umgebung abgegeben hat, damit sich sein Körper während der Erholung an die Magiereserven gewöhnen kann. Und wo wäre die abgegebene Magie nützlicher als bei den Schutzzaubern? Die hatten schon lange einen Kräfteschub gebraucht. Wir sollten das auf jeden Fall von Fluchbrechern untersuchen lassen."

Jerome schaute besorgt zu Harrison und sah, dass sein Schlafanzug an seine neue Größe angepasst wurde: „Wird mit ihm alles in Ordnung?"

Gerald lächelte leicht und die Augen glitzerten wieder amüsiert:" Ich bin sicher, dass Harrison eine volle Genesung haben wird. Seine Lebenszeichen sind hervorragend, der Magieblock ist gefallen und andere Blöcke sind ebenfalls gefallen. Ob da noch mehr ist, weiß ich zwar noch nicht, jedoch stellen wir das fest, sobald Harrison wach ist. Das will ich erst angehen, wenn ich mit ihm gesprochen habe. Jedoch wird er noch eine ganze Weile schlafen, daher rate ich euch, euch auch hinzulegen und euch zu erholen. Ihr hattet einen langen Tag hinter euch. Ich rufe Alexandra, damit jemand bei ihm bleibt, jedoch sollte er nicht vor Mittag aufwachen." Dabei schickte er deutlich seinen Blick zu Jerome, damit dieser verstand, dass auch er damit eingeschlossen war.

Die Heiler verzogen sich nach Hause und Alexandra ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Sobald das Nötigste gesagt wurde, legte sich Gerald im Zimmer des Heilers zur Ruhe um im Notfall in der Nähe zu sein, nachdem er Jerome aus dem Saal geschmissen hatte.

* * *

Harrison erwachte am nächsten Tag mit dem Gefühl, dass sich was verändert hatte. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte Harrison, aber dadurch wurde sein Nebel im Kopf auch nicht klarer. Mit einem Seufzen öffnete Harrison vorsichtig die Augen, um nicht geblendet zu werden, wurde jedoch von sanftem Licht begrüßt, welches im Raum herrschte. Blinzelnd schaute Harrison sich um und stellte fest, dass er im Krankensaal aufgewacht war. Ein weiteres Mal seufzend sah sich Harrison um und sah Alexandra auf einem Sessel neben seinem Bett schlafend. Es wärmte ihn, dass sich diese Leute, die ihn kaum kannten, die Mühe machten, bei ihm zu wachen -oder es zumindest versuchten. Lächelnd ging Harrison die Ereignisse vor dem Einschlafen noch einmal gedanklich durch und fragte sich, ob wohl alles gut geklappt hatte.

Auf jeden Fall stellte er mit wachsender Besorgnis seine volle Blase fest, wodurch er sich nach einem Bad umsah. Eines gefunden, machte er sich auf den Weg dorthin, schloss die Tür hinter sich und erledigte sein Morgenritual -zur Toilette gehen, Zähne putzen und duschen. Auf dem Weg zum Bad musste Harrison mit protestierenden Muskeln kämpfen. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte er am ganzen Körper Muskelkater, selbst auf dem Kopf. Als er sich jedoch die Zähne putzen wollte, konnte Er nur stupide in den Spiegel schauen und fragte sich entgeistert, ob man den Spiegel gegen ein Gemälde oder ähnlich ausgetauscht hat. Die Veränderungen waren deutlich. Um das ganze Bild zu sehen, zog er sich den Schlafanzug aus. Mit vorsichtigen Fingern fuhr er seine Konturen nach. Harrison dachte _Wenn ich jetzt dem Gesicht noch die passende Persönlichkeit verleihe, werde ich dem Titel des Familienoberhauptes vielleicht doch gerecht._

Harrison hatte kräftige Gesichtszüge, leuchtend grüne Augen, die keine Brille verbargen, lange schwarze Haare, die bis zu den Waden reichten und einen kräftigen Körperbau, der viele neidisch werden lassen würde. Dazu erreichte Harrison nun die Größe von gut ein Meter achtzig, und darauf freute Harrison sich am meisten.

Harrison entschied sich dazu, seine Aktivitäten im Bad wieder aufzunehmen und Putzte sich die Zähne und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Dabei stellte er fest, dass lange Haare viel Zeit brauchen, jedoch war ihm das im Moment egal, denn er hatte kein Vogelnest, sondern dicke schwarze Strähnen, die seidig waren und nicht der Mopp von vorher. In einer halben Stunde war Harrison mit der Dusche fertig, die Muskeln etwas beruhigt und die Haare gewaschen. Als Harrison sich umsah, sah er einen Bademantel und warf sich den mit seinen Schlafanzughosen über und eilte zurück zu seinem Bett. Er wollte ja Alexandra nicht erschrecken, jedoch war Alexandra wach und aß ein ausreichendes Frühstück, wobei ein ganzer Berg an leckeren Sachen vor ihr stand. Harrison lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen und begrüßte Alexandra flüchtig, während er das Essen anstarrte und sich einen Teller voll davon verschaffte. Alex beobachtete das Geschehen amüsiert, hatte man ja allgemein mit solch einer Reaktion gerechnet.

„Guten Tag Harrison, wie fühlst du dich?"

Harrison schaute von seinem schon leeren Teller zu der Frau hoch und schluckte runter. „Ähm, Entschuldigung, guten Tag und mir geht es gut, nur ein bisschen verspannt."

Alexandra lächelte: „Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Nach dem, was mir Gerald erzählte, dürftest du mehr als nur Verspannungen haben. Und du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Gerald sagte mir, dass du sehr hungrig sein wirst und hatte daher viel bestellt. Iss weiter und dann erzähle ich dir dabei, was bis eben passiert ist."

Harrison nickte artig und lud sich neu auf. Er fing an zu essen und lauschte Alex: „Ich habe keine detaillierte Erklärungen, da ich nicht die ganze Zeit dabei war und nur kurz über alles informiert wurde. Es scheint so, als wäre dein Block wie geplant entfernt worden, dann lösten sich die anderen Blöcke wie eine Kaskade. Die Heiler wissen nicht genau wieso, machten sich jedoch keine Sorgen darüber, da du bei Untersuchung keine Nebenwirkungen zeigtest. Danach hat sich wohl dein Aussehen verändert und am Schluss hast du dein Magiereservoir entleert und, wie es aussieht, in die Schutzzauber der Burg abgegeben. Laut den Heilern bist du gesünder als vorher und deine Magie regeneriert sich schnell, es wurde mit deinem Aufwachen bis zum Mittag gerechnet und nun haben wir es zwei Uhr, also sollte alles im Rahmen sein. Genaueres wird dir Gerald schon berichten."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete sich die Tür und Jerome und Gerald traten ein. Jerome sprach: „Ah, Harrison, wie schön, dich auf und munter zu sehen. Wie es scheint, hast du die Nacht gut überstanden. Ich lasse Gerald mal erklären, was da so gelaufen ist."

Gerald trat vor: „Guten Tag, und schön, dich auf den Beinen zu sehen. Es war ja gestern ein wenig hektisch. Aber ich bin froh, dass alles so gut geklappt hat." Daraufhin folgte eine detaillierte Erklärung dessen, was sich die Nacht zuvor zugetragen hatte, angefangen mit dem Licht, über die Zerstörung des Flügels und das Stärken der Schutzzauber. „Die Abgabe deiner Magie können wir uns nur soweit erklären, dass deine freigesetzte Magie keine Möglichkeiten an dir mehr hatte, sich aufzubrauchen und somit sich ein anderweitiges Ziel suchen musste. Wie es scheint, konnte dein Körper mit der neuen Menge so schnell nicht umgehen und wurde daher erst für deine Heilung benutzt und, als das nicht ausreichte, an die Schutzzauber abgegeben, um diese zu stärken. Nun kannst du dich langsam an dein neues Level gewöhnen, während sich die Magie wieder regeneriert. Wir müssen dich nun nur noch untersuchen, ob noch Blöcke übrig sind, die noch zu entfernen sind, jedoch sehe ich da kaum bedenken, da deine Magie wohl das meiste erledigt haben sollte."

Harrison hatte sich alles genau angehört und ließ sich nun zufrieden in die Kissen sinken. Seine Magie war frei, seine Fähigkeiten konnten sich nun entfalten und seine Unterernährung war nur noch eine Erinnerung. Jetzt mussten _nur _noch die Punkte Voldemort und Dumbledore abgeschlossen werden.

„Danke euch allen. Das hat mir sehr geholfen. Ich bin froh, dass das alles so gut geklappt hat. Nun zu anderen Sachen: Wann kann ich hier raus? Wo bekomme ich hier Kleidung? Wer kann mir von meinen Fähigkeiten berichten? Und wie sieht es mit den Anklagen gegen Dumbledore aus?"

Jerome schmunzelte: „OK, kurze Fragen, kurze Antworten: Jetzt, im Dorf gibt es gute Schneider, ein Tränkemeister sollte einen Trank dafür haben und in der Familie gibt es bestimmt welche, die dich unterrichten könnten und welche Anklagen?"

Harrison grinste, zog jedoch bei der letzten Antwort die Stirn kraus. „Habe ich davon noch nichts erzählt? Naja, hier war auch so viel los, dass man auch wohl den Überblick verlieren konnte. Ich habe ein paar Leute anklagen lassen und lasse das ganze über Gringotts laufen. Ist im Moment auch nicht so wichtig, erst möchte ich was passendes zum Anziehen kaufen, dann möchte ich mehr über meinen Job hier erfahren. Also, wer führt mich shoppen?" Damit sah sich Harrison in der Runde um. Alexandra meldete sich darauf und zusammen mit Kathrine wollte sie Harrison zu den besten Plätzen bringen.

Harrison nahm sich seinen Zauberstab und wandelte seine Kleidung in Jeans und Hemd umwandelte, während im ein anderer seinen Umhang reichte. Damit waren sie für den Rest des Nachmittags nicht mehr gesehen und ein erschöpfter Harrison ließ sich stöhnend in seinen Stuhl in der großen Halle sinken, zwei lächelnde Frauen an seiner Seite.


	16. Aufgaben

**Disclaimer: mir gehört davon nichts, alles gehört Rowling**

**Vielen dank für alle Reviews, freut mich immer, davon zu hören/lesen**

**Hatte viel um die Ohren. Wollte eigentlich schon vor ein paar Tagen hochladen, jedoch hatte ich kaum Zeit für mich und meine Geschichte.**

**Harry Potter und sein Schicksal**

_Kapitel 16: Aufgaben_

Harrison sah sich in der Halle um und bemerkte viele amüsierte Gesichter. Er störte sich nicht daran, dass er der Grund der lächelnden Leute war, sondern freute sich eher daran, dass diese Leute -seine Familie- ihn nicht fürchteten. Harrison hatte auch nicht mehr viel Kraft, sich viel aus den Blicken zu machen, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, denn der Tag war anstrengend gewesen. Das lag wohl daran, dass zum einen Harrison gerade aus einer taxierenden Maßnahme erwacht war und zum anderen an den selbstzufrieden grinsenden Frauen in seiner Nähe.

Alexandra und Kathrine haben ihn den ganzen Tag über von einem Laden in den nächsten geschleppt, ohne, dass ihm groß eine Wahl geblieben war. In jedem Geschäft überhäufte man ihn mit Freundlichkeit und Respekt. Es schien, als wäre sein Status wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet worden und jeder wollte ihn wenigstens sehen. So kam es, dass er die beste Beratung bekam und mit feinen Materialien überhäuft wurde. Nun war Harrison stolzer Besitzer einer vollen Garderobe mit Muggel- und Zaubererkleidung. Er hatte alles neu. Angefangen von Drachenlederstiefeln über Socken, Unterwäsche, Hosen, Hemden, T-Shirts bis hin zu Roben war alles dabei. Zusätzlich wurde noch formell und alltäglich unterschieden. Da Harrison einen Wachstumsschub hatte und sonst auch weiter ausgefüllt war, passte ihm nichts mehr. Harrison hatte jedoch nicht mit dem Wahn-ähnlichen Verhalten gerechnet, als Alexandra und Kathrine in den Geschäften loslegten. Was für andere eine Garderobe war, war für die beiden nur ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was noch kommen würde. Wenn sich Harrison nicht mehr verändern würde, so meinte er, bräuchte er ein leben nicht mehr einkaufen gehen.

Ebenso kaufte Harrison die Tränke, die seine Fähigkeiten zeigen würden. Darauf war er sehr gespannt, jedoch würde das auch noch am nächsten Tag gehen. Momentan wollte er nur an seiner Familie teilhaben und den Abend genießen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harrison wesentlich entspannter und erholter. Der gestrige Tag war ihm noch deutlich im Kopf und nun wollte er mit Schwung in den nächsten starten, nun, wo ihm die Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung standen. Die Bettdecke wurde mit einem Schwung entfernt und sich zügig im Bad frisch gemacht. Eine Dunstwolke hinter sich herziehend, kam er in einem Bademantel zurück ins Zimmer, wo er sich Socken, Boxershorts, eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein grünes Hemd anzog. Danach befasste er sich mit seinen Haaren. Nach einer Halben Stunde waren diese in seidigen Wellen in einem Lederband zusammengefasst und gingen ihm noch locker bis über den Hintern. Ihm gefiel es, eine andere Frisur zu haben und nicht direkt als James-Potter-Reincarnation daher zu kommen. So gern er auch seine Eltern hatte, er wollte er selbst sein und nicht rein mit dem Eltern verglichen werden. So zurecht gemacht, verschwand Harrison durch die Tür auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Als er sah, dass die Halle wesentlich voller war, als beim letzten Mal, schaute er auf die Uhr und freute sich, mit allen arbeitenden essen zu können.

Sich ein selbstbewusstes Äußeres verleihend schritt Harrison auf seinen Platz in der Mitte der Tafel am Ende zu und setzte sich. Lächelnd schaute Harrison in die Runde und erfreute sich daran, eine solche Familie zu haben. Er glaubte nicht, dass er sich je daran satt sehen könnte. Hier schien die Angst vor Voldemort nicht zu groß zu sein und fragte Jerome neben sich nach dem Grund.

Jerome blickte daraufhin ernst zu Harrison: „Du musst verstehen, wir sind eine mächtige Familie. Keiner macht sich uns gerne zum Feind, denn wir leben nach den alten Regeln, wobei der Grundsatz 'Familie kommt zuerst' noch hoch gehalten wird und auf alles verteidigt wird. Sollte hier jemand Hilfe brauchen, sei es Familie oder Clan, wir helfen und halten zusammen. Durch diesen Kodex haben wir Jahrhunderte überlebt und sind gewachsen. Wer einen der unseren angreift, greift den ganzen Clan an und das wollen die meisten verhindern. Voldemort würde sicher gerne hier hin, jedoch fürchtet er sich vor uns. Wir sind stark, wir halten zusammen, wir sind Clan und wir sind Kämpfer. Jeder einzelne von uns wurde wenigstens in den Grundzügen unterrichtet und die Meisten haben weiter trainiert. Erste Lektion", hier grinste Jerome, „was passiert, wenn uns jemand einen der unseren angreift?"

Harrisons Gesicht hellte sich auf: „Ahhh, der Clan kommt zu Hilfe."

Hier lächelte Jerome: „Genau richtig. Dabei ist es egal, ob der Angegriffene ein Diener oder der Chieftain ist, der Clan hilft. Und nun kommt das Problematische für Tom. Wir sind zu stark als Clan und er würde große Probleme haben, zu gewinnen. Wir waren im letzten Krieg neutral. Haben uns rausgehalten. Das war für ihn gerade recht, jedoch hätten wir eingegriffen, hätte er uns angegriffen. Das wollte er wohl überhaupt nicht. So blieben wir größtenteils von dem Krieg verschont und aus diesem Grund haben die Aillard auch keine große Furcht vor ihm, so wie es sonst überall ist. Ich hoffe es erklärt dies?"

Nickend trank Harrison aus seinem Glas, während er sich in der Halle umsah. Wenn das der Wahrheit entspricht, dann fühlte sich Harrison wesentlich besser, hier zu sein. Denn so wie es schien, konnten sich die Einwohner von Ashville behaupten. Harrison blieb noch über eine Stunde sitzen und unterhielt sich über die Pflichten als Oberhaupt und freute sich zu hören, dass das meiste selbstständig lief und 'nur' über die Bücher zu schauen hatte, ob alles korrekt verlief. Seine Hauptaufgabe bestand darin, den Clan zusammen zu halten und zu stärken, jedoch sollte dafür schon alleine seine Anwesenheit reichen, die dem Clan eine zentrale Figur gibt, die die Gemeinschaft leitet würde. Ebenso war er dafür zuständig, Angriffe von außen -sei es politisch oder anders- zu bekämpfen und den Clan in seiner Position zu erhalten.

Harrison erfuhr, dass er Pacht von vielen Leuten erhielt, die auf seinem Land wohnten und arbeiteten. Dieses Geld wurde dann dafür benutzt, den Ort in guter Kondition zu halten, verschiedene Projekte zu finanzieren und andere Kosten zu begleichen. Harrison war froh, Jerome zu haben, denn alleine würde Harrison wohl verrückt werden, denn das 'bisschen', was er zu tun hätte, ging ihm völlig über den Kopf. Jedoch beschäftigte sich Harrison nicht mit den Details, da Jerome diese Aufgabe weiterhin übernehmen würde, bis Harrison aus der Schule raus war.

Harrison entschied sich dazu, zu Gringotts zu gehen, da er wissen wollte, wie seine Klagen aussahen und ob schon was gehört wurde. Jerome empfahl sich und machte sich an seine Arbeit, die in den letzten Tagen liegen geblieben war, und bat Harrison, ein paar aus der Familie mitzunehmen, damit Schutz gewährt war -vor Tom und Dumbledore.

So machte sich Harrison mit einer Eskorte zu den Limusinen, die vor dem Burgportal geparkt wurden. Aufgeteilt in zwei Wagen machten sich Harrison und sechs weitere Aillards auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit.

* * *

Nach einer Stunde waren die sieben vor dem Tropfendem Kessel angekommen und betraten das Lokal. Zwei vor, zwei hinter und zwei neben Harrison. Jeder von ihnen hatte einen Umhang in Familienfarben an, wobei Harrisons wieder mit Runen verziert waren. Jeder hatte breite Schultern und waren größer als 1,80 Meter. Diese Gruppe löste ein sofortiges Schweigen im tropfenden Kessel aus, welches anhielt bis die Gruppe durch die hintere Tür verschwunden war. Aaron, der erste am Durchgang, tippte die passenden Steine an und gab den Blick auf die Winkelgasse frei. Die 'Wachen' postierten sich um Harrison und machten sich gemeinsam auf nach Gringotts, ohne groß nach links oder rechts zu blicken. Sobald sie in der Lobby von Gringotts standen, kam gleich ein Kobold auf die Aillards zu. Mit einer leichten Verbeugung sprach der Kobold: „Seid gegrüßt, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden, Ihr Manager ist für Sie bereit."

Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand, worauf Harrison ihm folgte und zwei der Wachen ihn begleiteten. Die anderen vier behielten die Lobby im Auge.

Nach ein paar Gängen hielten sie vor einer Tür an und seine Koboldeskorte klopfte an, woraufhin sie hereingebeten wurden. Harrison mit seinen beiden Begleitern trat ein und begrüßte den Manager freundlich, und stellte seine beiden Begleiter vor. „Vielen Dank, dass Sie Zeit haben, dies sind Henry Aillard und Richard Aillard. Sie passen auf mich auf und achten darauf, dass mir nichts passiert. Dürfte ich nach Ihrem Namen fragen?" „Seid gegrüßt, ich bin Scharfzahn, Ihr neuer Manager für alle ihre Konten hier beauftragt von Swiftaxe." „Sehr erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich hoffe, Swiftaxe hat Sie über alle Vorkommnisse informiert? Ich bin hier, um nach dem Status der Anklagen zu fragen. Wie sieht es damit aus?" Harrison saß ihm nun gegenüber und schaute erwartungsvoll an.

Scharfzahn schaute zu Harrison und antwortete: „Duke von Ashville, ich wurde von Swiftaxe ausführlich unterwiesen und kann Ihnen somit Auskunft geben. Die Anklagen wurden von Mr Bonsen persönlich an Madame Bones übergeben und werden somit nicht vertuscht werden. Im Moment ist Madame Bones dabei, die Klagen zu überprüfen und wird danach die betreffenden Personen benachrichtigen. Sie kann diese Dinge nicht direkt zur Anklage bringen, da Sie wichtige und mächtige Personen anklagen. Alles in allem wird das jedoch nicht all zu lange in Anspruch nehmen."

Harrison ließ sich entspannter in seinen Sessel sinken. „Danke für die schnelle Handlungsweise. Ich bin dankbar dafür. Zum anderen: Nennen Sie mich Harrison. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt so förmlich angesprochen zu werden und wenn Sie mein Manager sind, werden wir viel zusammen arbeiten. Wissen Sie etwas neues über meine Stimmenänderungen im Zauberergamot?"

„Dankesehr, Harrison, ich weiß über die Gesetze soweit bescheid, dass Ihre Stimmen geändert wurden und die Gesetze zu diesem Zeitpunkt angepasst werden. Sie sollten in Kürze wegen Lord Black und den Reparaturleistungen hören."

Harrison bedankte sich bei Scharfzahn und bat um regelmäßige Berichte über den weiteren Verlauf und verabschiedete sich. Nach endlosen Korridoren trafen die drei Aillards auf die restlichen Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe und machten sich auf den Weg aus Gringotts, nur um von jemanden aufgehalten zu werden...


	17. Begegnungen

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, alles gehört Rowling.

Sorry, dauert immer ein wenig länger. Ich schreibe, wenn ich Lust habe und die Motivation, und wenn nicht, zwinge ich mich auch nicht dazu. Dann würde das nichts werden. Ich bin mit diesem Kapitel nicht ganz zufrieden, vielleicht werde ich es nochmal umschreiben. Jedoch wird sich Inhaltlich nichts ändern, nur vom Stil.

**Harry Potter und sein Schicksal**

_Kapitel 17: Begegnung_

Harry Potter war nun schon seit fünf Tagen verschwunden. Keiner hatte ihn gesehen und ebenso wusste keiner, was mit ihm passiert ist. Dies alles frustrierte den Schulleiter von Hogwarts ungemein, denn so, so befürchtete er, wurde sein Einfluss immer geringer, da er seine Waffe nicht mehr manipulieren kann und anderen Einflüssen ausgesetzt wird, welche Harry in die Unabhängigkeit verleiten könnten. Und nun kamen auch noch weitere Probleme auf ihn zu. Als hätte er nicht schon genug davon.

Seit ein paar Tagen sah man wieder Aillards. Nicht, dass das was Ungewöhnliches war, jedoch trugen nun alle Angehörigen dieses Clans wieder ihre Farben –das Rot und Silber- und jedes Mitglied war wieder gut erkennbar. Seit Jahren freute sich Dumbledore sich schon darüber, dass sich diese einflussreiche Familie zurückgezogen hatte und sich dadurch die Spielwiese der Politik für ihn weitete.

Dass sich die Familie nun wieder offen ihren Farben bekannten, konnte nur eines bedeuten: Ein neues Familienoberhaupt war gefunden, der den Clan wieder unter sich vereint. Das dumme war nur, dass Dumbledore keine Ahnung hatte, wer der neue Chieftain war. Wenn diese mächtige Familie wieder aktiv wird, brauchte er ein offenes Ohr beim Oberhaupt. Was er alles erreichen könnte, wenn er die Resourcen der Aillards hinter sich hätte…

So hatte er also weitere Leute des Ordens ausgeschickt, um ihm mitzuteilen, wenn der Aillard gesichtet würde. Das Problem dabei war nur, dass er diese Leute eigentlich dazu bräuchte, um Harry Potter zu finden. Dass aber auch alles gleichzeitig passieren musste!

Jedenfalls saß der Schulleiter in seinem Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch und wartete auf Neuigkeiten von seinen Mitgliedern aus dem Orden, lutschte an einem Zitronenbonbon und tat mehr oder weniger gar nichts, während sich andere abmühten, seine Arbeit zu erledigen, als sein Feuer aufflammte. Als er hinüberschaute, sah er Hestia Jones, die die Winkelgasse im Auge behalten sollte und ihm umgehend Bericht erstatten, falls was Ungewöhnliches geschah.

„Albus, durch die Winkelgasse ist gerade ein ganzer Trupp durchgelaufen und in Gringotts verschwunden. Sie trugen alle Umhänge in rot und silber und einer hatte noch Verziehrungen dran."

Sofort blitzten Albus Augen auf und ein großväterliches Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge. „Danke Hestia, ich werde kommen und versuchen, mit ihnen zu sprechen." Mit diesen Worten beendete Dumbledore das Gespräch und war in den tropfenden Kessel gefloot. Nach ein paar Minuten war er vor Gringotts angekommen, musste sich jedoch noch einige Zeit gedulden, bis sich in Gringotts etwas tat.

In Gringotts wichen die Leute beiseite, als wenn er durch eine Menschenmenge schreitet und dann sah er sie. Eine Gruppe von ungefähr zehn Männern, die alle in silber-rot gekleidet waren, kam durch die Lobby geschritten, als gehörten ihnen die Bank. Neun bildeten einen engen Kreis um die zehnte Gestalt, die eine Aura der Macht umgab, die fast schon mit Händen greifbar war. _Dies ist also der Anführer der Aillards._ Dachte Dumbledore, während er sich diese Gestalt genau ansah. Er war durchschnittlich groß, war jedoch kräftig gebaut und schritt mit Selbstvertrauen zwischen seinen Männern her. Er trug, wie schon berichtet, einen Rot-silbernen Umhang, jedoch waren die Verziehrungen Runen des Schutzes, die fest ins Material eingewebt zu sein schienen. Er trug eine Kapuze, die es unmöglich machte, das Gesicht auszumachen, jedoch fielen ihm schwarze, lange Haare aus der Kapuze. Selbst Dumbledore konnte nichts von den Gesichtszügen ausmachen, auch wenn seine Brille sonst jeden solcher Zauber durchbrechen könnte. Nun ließ er seinen Blick auf die anderen Begleiter schweifen. Jeder schien ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen und aufmerksam in die Umgebung zu blicken. Jeder trug ein Schwert und eine Hand war bei jedem griffbereit auf den Griff gelegt. Die Umhänge wurden ebenfalls von jedem getragen und so wirkte die Gruppe sowohl einschüchternd, als auch bedrohlich.

Während sie Gringotts verließen, lief Dumbledore auf die Aillards zu und wollte sich ihnen vorstellen. Sobald er ihre Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hatte, verdüsterten sich die Mienen der Beschützer und zogen den Kreis enger um das Oberhaupt. Dumbledore nahm das zur Kenntnis, ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren. Er brauchte die Aillards. Er lief weiter auf die Aillards zu und blickte den Duke an, als er sprach: „Mr. Aillard, darf ich mich Ihnen vorstellen? Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts und würde mich gerne mit Ihnen unterhalten." Bei diesen Worten war das Blitzen in seinen Augen stark zu sehen.

* * *

Harrison und seine Begleiter traten aus der Bank heraus und machten sich auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel, als eine nur zu bekannte Person auf sie zukam. Sofort schloss sich der Kreis um Harrison und die Mienen wurden ernster. Als ihr Oberhaupt so formlos angesprochen wurde, verdüsterten sich die Mienen zusehends, welches jedoch vom Schulleiter übersehen wurde. Henry, der vor Harrison stand, stellte sich aufrechter hin und funkelte Dumbledore wütend an. „Wie können Sie es wagen, so formlos mit dem Duke von Ashville zu reden? Hat der Vorsitzende des Zauberergamots heutzutage keinen Respekt mehr gegenüber dem Adel? Wenn Sie eine Bitte haben und eine Unterhaltung wünschen, so richten Sie einen Brief an den Duke, damit er einen Termin mit Ihnen vereinbaren kann. Unser Oberhaupt ist ein viel beschäftigter Mann, der nicht auf Grund eines jeden seine Termine verlegen kann."

Während Henry sprach, schaute Harrison zu Dumbledore. Es schien, als wäre dieser schon lange nicht mehr zu Recht gewiesen worden. Seine Miene sagte deutlich, dass er solch eine Behandlung in der Öffentlichkeit schon lange nicht mehr gewohnt war und solch eine Zurückweisung ebenso etwas Neues war. Mit sichtlicher Anstrengung setzte Dumbledore wieder zum Sprechen an, wurde jedoch von Harrison davon abgehalten. Er sprach in einem ruhigen, jedoch autoritären Tonfall: „Wenn Sie etwas von mir wünschen, so lernen Sie zuerst ein wenig Respekt und dann schicken Sie mir Ihre Bitte per Eule. Ich habe momentan keine Zeit, für Ihre politischen Winkelzüge. Wenn mir Ihre Bitte als wichtig genug erscheint, werde ich Ihnen einen Termin zukommen lassen. Nun entschuldigen Sie uns, wir müssen weiter."

Mit diesen Worten schoben sich die Aillards an dem überrumpelten Schulleiter vorbei und ebenso an die starrende Menschenmenge, die sich gebildet hatte, um zum tropfenden Kessel zu gelangen.

* * *

Dumbledore schaute der Gruppe sprachlos nach. Seit Jahrzehnten hatte ihn keiner so behandelt. OK, er hätte besser formal bleiben sollen, jedoch woher soll er sich denn an jeden Titel erinnern? Außerdem sollte es auch egal sein. Er war Albus Dumbledore. Ihm gebührte Respekt und nicht einem kleinen Emporkömmling, der sich für einen König hielt.

Mit diesen Gedanken apparierte Dumbledore weg, um seinen verletzten Stolz zu pflegen und seine weitere Vorgehensweise zu planen.


End file.
